Journey With You !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Two Friends who complete each others life, who are reasons of each other's smile. What happens when one hides a sad truth from the other. Will the other one ever get to know. Will these two best friends ever part? A Duo Fiction... Plz R&R ! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey Everyone ! I'm here with another Duo story. Hope you guys like it. **

**PS: Guys….i'm not going to include DaReya as a couple here. So , please don't request for the same.**

**CHARACTERS : Divya- Daya's friend Morizza's daughter whom he adopted.**

**Dhruv- The little baby boy who was found in Daya's home. (Kid's special epi) **

**Daya and AbhiRika. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this story as well. **

_**Sunday Morning….**_

A Sunday is a relaxing day in the life of a CID officer , though its not always relaxing. He was happy to be back home after 5 long days….to be back with life …_**his kids**_ and not the least …_**his Best Buddy**_. He woke up when the clock striked 7:00 am. Though , it was Sunday and he was a late riser , but since his two little angels came in his life, he cared for them like a mother and worried for them like a father. He hurried into other room where his kids were…..he slowly opened the room.

A smile made way on his lips as he saw them sleeping freely. He then saw Purvi who was sleeping with Dhruv. He moved towards her and woke her up by slightly shaking her.

Daya- Purvi utho!

Purvi (woke up)- Bhai aap….aap kab aaye ?

Daya(smiled)- Kal raat ko.

Purvi(looked at him from top to bottom)- Aap thik toh hai na ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan …tum logon ke hote hue mujhe kya ho sakta hai…..waise Divya aur Dhruv ne pareshan toh nahi kiya na ?

Purvi(smiled)- Nahi….mere Prince aur princess ne mujhe bilkul pareshan nahi kiya.

Daya(smiled)- Tum aur unse laad –pyaar karti raho….bigad doge tum sab inhe.

Purvi(showing mock anger)- Arey toh kya hua….afterall Bua hu main.

Daya laughed and kept his hand on her head.

Purvi- Kal raat ko abhijeet bhaiya ne hume ghar chhoda. Main toh in dono ko apne saath le jaane wali thi par unhone kaha ki hum ghar aayein varna aap pareshan ho jayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…kyunki usey pata hai ki mission se aane ke baad main jab tak tumhe aur in dono ko nahi dekh leta…..chain nahi milta.

Purvi(Smiled)- Acha…ap inhe uthaiye…..main coffee banati hu.

Daya nodded and moved towards Dhruv. He looked at his innocent face. Gently, he kissed on his forehead. Then he noticed something in his hand. He took out and found his photo. He smiled and then shaked the little boy.

Daya- Good Morning Champ !

The boy turned in sleep and slightly opened his eyes. He smiled on finding his father's glimpse. He exclaimed …..

Dhruv- Papaaa…! Aap kab aaye papa ?

Saying this , he hugged him. Daya caressed his back and head.

Daya- Papa aa gaye. Mere champ ne kya kiya itne din?

Dhruv(separated and looked at him)- Maine bohot masti ki. Freddy uncle ne mujhe 2 baar ice-cream khilayi.

Daya – Acha aur aapne kisi ko pareshan toh nahi kiya na ?

Dhruv innocently says No which makes him smile. He took him in his arms.

Daya- Aur aap papa ki photo leke kyun so rahe the?

Dhruv- Kyunki Papa nahi the paas mein isliye.

Daya smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Meanwhile, the girl sleeping on other side of the bed woke up. She saw him and literally jumped over him as he was standing near to her bed shouting…..

Divya- Paaapppaaaaa !

She jumped with such a force that he stumbled some steps. The girl was now on his back and kissed him on his cheek.

Divya-Maine aapko bohot miss kiya Papa ! Is baar aapne bohot derr lagayi.

Daya(made her stand on the bed)- I missed you too mera bacha…..lekin aapko pata hai na papa ka kaam…is baar derr ho gayi.

Meanwhile, Purvi entered in….

Purvi- Agar aap ek din aur late karte na toh madam gussa ho jaati. Phir isko manana kitna mushkil aapko pata hai na.

Daya(smiled)- Meri princess ko manana mujhe aata hai Purvi.

Divya put forward her hand and Daya put a big chocolate bar on her hand. She smiled widely. The little boy looked at his father and sister.

Dhruv- Papa ….meli chocolate? Aap bas didi ke liye late ho.

Daya(laughed)- Arey….main apne bachche ko kaise bhul sakta hu. Aap toh meri jaan ho….ye lo.

He placed a small chocolate bar in his hand. The little boy smiled and both the kids kissed him on his cheeks. He smiled.

Purvi- Bhai….meri chocolate ?

Divya- Bua….aap abhi bhi chocolate khati ho ?

Purvi- Kyun….nahi kha sakti?

Divya(naughtily)- Nahi…wo chocolates toh bachche khate hain na . Aap hamare liye chocolates laati ho aur ab papa se maang rahi ho.

Purvi(glared)- Kyun beta…..wo mere bhai hain …..so main maang sakti hu.

Divya- Aap choti bachchi nahi ho meri tarah. Bachchon ko chocolates milti hain.

Purvi glared at her and moved towards her but the little girl hid behind her father and laughed…..

Daya= Purvi…..tumhe main kaise bhul sakta hu. Ye lo tumhara tohfa.

He placed a chocolate bar on her hand. She hugged him back.

Purvi- Aapko yaad hai abhi tak?

Daya(patted her cheek)- Kaise bhul sakta hu…..bhale hi meri lyf mein ab Dhruv aur Divya hain par tum meri behen ho jiske liye maine hamesha chocolates kharidi hain aur kharidunga. Teri shaadi ka baad bhi.

She blushed and hugged him. The kids also rushed to hug him. He took dhruv in his arms. Meanwhile , the doorbell rang. Divya rushed to open the door.

Daya(shouted)- Aaram se divya. ….bhago mat.

Divya(shouted)- Arey main aapki beti hu…mujhe chot nahi lagti.

Daya and purvi laughed and moved out. She opened the door and it was Rajat.

Divya- Papa…..Rajat Uncle aaye.

Daya- Arey Rajat tum yahan?

Rajat(smiled)- Haan Sir…wo socha aapse aur bachchon se mil lu.

Daya(smiled)- Hmmm….thik kiya. Main abhi nikalne wala tha purvi ko drop karne.

Rajat(smiled)- Koi baat nahi sir…..main usey drop kar dunga.

Divya(innocently and naughtily)- Haan…Rajat uncle bua ko lene aaye hain …..humse milne thodi aaye hain.

Purvi blushed and glared at her.

Purvi- Divya…..chup ho ja.

Divya- Arey….mujhe sab pata hai bua.

Purvi- Uffo….meri dadi amma….chup ho ja.

Divya- Toh chocolate do.

Purvi glared at her while Rajat came in….

Rajat- Ye rahi meri gudiya ke liye chocolate.

Divya (smiled)- Woww…thank you uncle.

Rajat smiled. **(That sweet smile which he occasionally gave *wink) **

Daya- Purvi jao…..thoda aaram karo.

Purvi- Jee bhai.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet entred in.

Abhijeet- Kaise ho Daya ? Mission thik se ho gaya na ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan Boss ….sab thik se ho gaya.

Abhijeet- Great ! Aur batao kaise ho tum?

Daya(smiled)- Purvi , Divya aur Dhruv ke saath kaisa ho sakta hu main ?

Abhijeet- Arey …in naamon mein mera naam kahan hai ? Mere saath tum khush nahi hote?

Daya(laughed)- Arey yaar….tumhara naam toh sabse upar hai. Tum toh sabse pehle ho.

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him back.

Abhijeet- Sach mein yaar…is baar tumne delay ka msg kiya toh main darr gaya tha. Agar kuch ho jaata toh ?

Dhruv, the little boy was seeing his father and uncle and talking and said….

Dhruv(innocently)- Mele papa bohot strong hai…unhe kuch nahi hoga.

Abhijeet(laughed and picked him up )- Haan…aur aapko bhi papa ki tarah strong banna hai….hai na?

Dhruv- Haan..! Main banunga papa ki tarah.

Abhijeet and Daya smiled. Meanwhile Rajat-Purvi left. Abhijeet and Daya sat and were talking. Meanwhile, Divya came out.

Divya- Papa….dekho dhruv ne meri doll tod di.

Daya- Aapne doll dhruv ko kyun di ?

Divya- Maine nahi di. Bed pe rakhi thi aur isne le li.

Daya- Aapko dhyan rakhna chahiye tha na?

Divya(pouted)- Aap dhruv ko kuch nahi kehte….Bas mujhe daantte ho.

Daya(smiled)- Toh aap bade ho na ….aapko apna aur dhruv ka dhyan rakhna chahiye na beta.

Divya- Wo bohot shaitani karta hai. Aap daanto usey.

Abhijeet(laughed and pulled her towardshim)- Acha thik hai …..meri gudiya ko shaam ko new doll mil jayegi.

Divya(exclaimed)- Sachchi ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…sachchi muchi !

Divya(while looking at Daya)- Abhijeet uncle bohot ache hai. Wo mujhe new doll dilayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Acha theek hai ….toh tum abhijeet uncle ke sath chali jao. Wahan Tarika aunty bhi hongi.

Divya(exclaimed)- Haan….Tarika aunty kahan hai ? Wo kab aayengi ?

Abhijeet(shyly)- Divya…aapki aunty ko kuch kaam tha…so wo nahi aayi.

Divya(folded her hands)- Okay….toh ab jaldi se tarika aunty ko ghar le aaiye. Phir main aur masti karungi. Aur tarika auntynayi nayi dishes bana ke khilayengi.

Dhruv- Aur chocolates bhi dengi.

Abhijeet- Acha….main nahi deta?

Divya(naughtily)- Haan….but tarika aunty aayengi toh aur maza aayega.

Daya was enjoying this chat and smiling. Abhijeet looked at him…

Abhijeet- Kya Daya…..kuch samjha apni beti ko…..

Daya(laughed)- Boss…kam se kam bachchon ki baat toh maan lo. Tarika ko permanently ghar le aao.

Abhijeet(blushed)- Kya Daya…tum bhi na!

Daya smiled and Divya looked at them…..

Divya- Arey aise kaam nhi chalega. Agli baar aap tarika aunty ko saath leke hi aana.

Abhijeet- Acha acha …thik hai. (to Daya)- Ye Divya hum dono ki maa kyun ban jaati hai kabhi kabhi…..Ab toh kuch karna hi padega.

Daya(smiled)- Jaldi socho boss. Tarika ko aur intezaar mat karvana.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Hmm…..main soch raha hu sabko ek saath ghar pe bulane ke liye. Main tab hi tarika se kahunga.

Daya(smiled)- Great….shubh kaam mein derr nahi karni chahiye. Jaldi kar do ye kaam.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai. Abhi main chalta hu. Tum apna khayal rakhna.

Daya(smiled)- Okay !

Abhijeet- Thik hai. Main tumhe bata dunga kahan aana hai.

Daya- Okay…! Waise bachchon ki baat badi jldi maan li tumne.

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly and moved out. Daya locked the door and moved to his children's room. He found them playing. Dhruv saw him first…

Dhruv- Papa ! (He threw his arms towards him and Daya took him in his arms. )

Dhruv- Papa….hum abhi ghumne jayenge na ?

Daya(smiled)- Abhi nahi ….shaam ko jayenge aur Dhruv ko toy car aur Divya ko doll dilayenge.

Dhruv(exclaimed)- Sachchi papa ?

Daya(smiled and tweaked his nose)- Haan…sachchi. Par use pehle mujhe kuch chahiye.

Divya(looked at him)- Kya chahiye papa ?

He pointed to both his cheeks. The girl and the boy smiled and kissed him on his cheeks. He took them both in his arms. Divya looked at him….

Divya- Papa ….hum khana khane bahar chalein ?

Dhruv- Haan papa…please na !

Daya- Beta….hum shaam ko challenge na.

Divya- Nahi papa….abhi chalo na.

Dhruv- Papa…..pleasssee…!

Daya(smiled)- Okay….thik hai chalenge. Par uske pehle papa apna kaam kar le ?

Divya/Dhruv- Haan ….

Daya- Thik hai…tum dono yahan khelo ….main aata hu.

Daya moved out of the room and got busy in his work. Meanwhile, the kids moved out to watch TV. He looked and smiled at them. Soon, he was done with his work and they all set to leave.

Divya- Papa…abhijeet uncle ko bhi bulao na.

Daya(smiled)- Thik hai….hum call karte hain aapke uncle ko.

He called Abhijeet but he denied, instead he asked him to come at his home in the evening. So, then, Daya, Divya and Dhruv went off for lunch and also for shopping for the kids.

**A/n: So Guys….how was the first chapter?**

_**NOTE: Divya and Dhruv have no resemblance with any other FF member or any reviewer. I gave the name Dhruv to that baby boy.**_

**Do you all want me to continue? Do lemme know in the reviews.**

**Please Read and Review ! **

**Thank you ! Take Care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey Guys ! I am glad to get 15 reviews over the new Duo Story. Thanks for giving so much appreciation to this. Now let's move to the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it. **

Daya and kids went for having lunch. They drove to their favorite restaurant.

Divya- Papaaa…..hum pastry bhi khayenge.

Dhruv- Nahi …ice-cleam khayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Arey haan baba…..jisko jo khana hai wo kha lena.

The kids smiled and followed him into the restaurant. He ordered his children's favorite dishes. He saw them happy and squealing. In a while , the lunch was served. They enjoyed their lunch and then headed towards the mall.

Daya- hmm….toh kisko kya kya chahiye ?

Dhruv- Badi wali caar chahiye papa !

Divya- Aur meko doll…!

Daya-Okay done !

Divya- Papa…chocolate khana hai..

Daya(looked at her)- Chocolate…..aaj subah kisne chocolate khaya tha?

Dhruv(exclaimed)- Papa….didi ne pura chocolate khaya tha.

Daya(smiled)-Hmm…so no chocolates for today.

Divya- papa please !

Daya(strictly)- Nahi Beta ! Rajat uncle laaye hai na chocolates….kal wo khana. Aaj no more chocolates.

Divya(sadly)- Okay !

Daya smiled and patted her head. Meanwhile , They reached to the mall. They moved up to the kids store. Meanwhile , while moving up the stairs….daya felt a little pain in his stomach….he ignored that and they moved up. Divya ran away to where the dolls were kept while Dhruv pulled him towards where he could see toy cars.

Daya- Hmm…Kaunsi car chahiye mere champ ko ?

The little boy pointed to big black colored car.

Dhruv- Wo wali car chahiye Dhruv ko.

Daya(smiled)- Okay….!

Daya checked other models and prices then he purchased the one his son chose. As h saw the car being packed , dhruv smiled widely. While purchasing for the toy car , he caught glimpse of his daughter who was looking at a doll. He moved to her…

Daya(bent to her level)- Meri doll kya dekh rahi hai ?

Divya(smiled)- Papa…..mujhko wo doll chahiye. Please papa…!

Daya- Par mujhe toh ye doll pasand hai….(he said tweaking her nose)

Divya- Papa….plz mujhe wo doll chahiye.

Daya(smiled)- Okay….meri doll ko wo sab milega jo wo chahti hai.

He asked the person to pack that doll. And moved towards the billing counter when he saw Divya staring again at something. It was a small teddy bear in red and white color. He smiled and then called her…

Daya- Chalo divya …..hume late ho raha hai.

She didn't listen to him. Daya signaled something to the shopkeeper and then went to Divya.

Daya- Meri doll ko ab kya chahiye ?

Divya- Papa….mujhe wo teddy bear chahiye.

She pointed to the place where she saw the teddy bear but didn't find it there. Daya smiled at her and hold her hand.

Daya- Papa ke paas surprise hai. Chalo.

He went to the billing counter and paid the bill while the shopkeeper handled him the toys. At the same time, Divya saw the two teddy bears in the bag. She immediately hold his hand.

Divya- Thaaankk youuu Papa !

Daya(trying to be unknown)- Kisliye ?

Divya- Aapne wo teddy bear liya jo mujhe chahiye tha.

Daya(bent to her)- Ab meri doll aur prince ko kuch chahiye toh main kaise mana kar sakta hu…..

Dhruv/Divya- Aap toh world ke sabse ache papa ho.

Daya smiled widely. Meanwhile , He felt a little pain in his stomach. He stopped. He thought it to be becoz of the food they had as he had been eating in restaurants for the past week.

Dhruv- Kya hua papa ? (he asked sweetly holding his hand)

Daya(smiled)- Kuch nahi beta... !

Meanwhile , Divya pulled his hand. She asked him to buy something for himself.

Divya- Papa…..Wo dekho na wo black shirt kitni achi hai.

She saw the shirt which were kept in the display.

Divya- Aur hum abhijeet uncle ke liye bhi kuch kharidenge.

Daya(smiled)- Hmm..okay okay…..hum aapke uncle ke liye bhi kuch kharidenge.

They went off to the cloth shop and daya purchased a shirt for himself and for Dhruv too. Meanwhile , he saw a shop of watches. They went into the shop. He made the kids sit on a bench and went to select a watch. After seeing many models , he selected a couple watch which would keep them connected. He then purchased it and then headed out of the mall.

Daya- Haan toh…maza aaya sabko?

Divya/Dhruv: Haan !

Meanwhile , his phone rang. He stopped the car on the side and attended the call. It was from his best friend.

Daya- _**Haan Abhijeet bolo ! **_

_**Haan haan….hum raaste mein hi hain. Tumhare ghar hi aa rahe hain. **_

_**Thik hai ….main lekar aa jaunga. **_

_**Okay bye ! **_

Divya- Papa….aapko bureau jaana hai ?

Daya(Smiled)- Nahi beta….hum abhijeet uncle ke ghar jayenge.

The kids exclaimed while Daya smiled looking at them. On the way , he stopped the car to purchase a bouquet and a cake. And then , they finally reached Abhijeet's home.

The kids ran into the house chasing each other leaving Daya and Abhijeet outside.

Daya- Kya baat hai abhijeet….tumne mujhe ye bouquet aur cake lane ke liye kyun kaha?

Abhijeet(smiled)-Hmm….wo toh surprise hai Daya.

Daya(smiled)- Ohhoo….Dhruv aur Divya ki baton ka asar itna jaldi ho gaya? Meri toh tum sunte hi nahi ho.

Meanwhile , Divya came running ….

Divya- Aap dono idhar hi baatein karoge ?

Daya(laughed)- Nahi…chalo andar chalte hai.

Both Abhijeet and Daya went inside. The kids were watching tv while , Abhijeet was making tea for himself and Daya.

Daya- Tumne sabko bulaya hai ya sirf Tarika ko ?

Abhijeet- Sabko bulaya hai yaar. Tarika ko bhi.

Daya- Hmm…..phir toh maza aayega.

Meanwhile , Dhruv came near to Daya.

Dhruv- Maza..! Hum game khelenge papa ?

Daya(laughed)- Nahi Beta….aapke ye jo uncle hai na ye hume ek surprise denge. Usme bahut maza aayega.

Dhruv(smiled widely)- Dhruv ko shulplise acha lagta hai.

Divya(shouted from where she was sitting.)- Divya ko bhi. :D

Both the buddies laughed and then sat with their tea.

Divya- Aaj Tarika aunty aayengi na ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan beta …aayengi. Aapko kaam hai unse?

Divya- Haan….bahut zaruri kaam hai.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Kya hai zaruri kaam ?

Divya- Papa ko pata hai…hai na papa?

Daya smiled while Divya giggled and ran away.

Abhijeet- Ye kya bol ke gayi ?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhari beti….tum jaano.

Abhijeet(confused)- Yaar Daya…..bolo na. Tumhari beti na bilkul tum par hi gayi hai.

Daya(laughed)- Acha baba theek hai…..wo usko apni aunty se ye kehna the ki wo tumhara dhyan rakhe.

At first , Abhijeet didn't get it but later he realized what daya said and he shyly smiled. Meanwhile , there was a knock on the door. Abhijeet went to open it and found Purvi , Shreya and Rajat on the door. He invited them in.

Abhijeet- Rajat….aaj sachin nahi aaya ?

Rajat- Sir….wo thodi derr se aayega. Actually uske ghar pe uska koi friend aaya hua tha. Main shreya ko pick karne se pehle sachin ke ghar gaya tha.

Abhijeet – Theek hai. Tum log baitho.

Meanwhile , Divya and Dhruv came there and were busy in talking with Shreya and Purvi.

Divya(to Purvi)- Bua….aapko pata hai papa ne mujhe doll dilayi.

Dhruv- Aur mujhko Car.

Purvi- Arey waah ! Very good ! Aur mere liye kya laayi tum?

Divya(giggled)- Aaj papa ne aapke liye kuch nahi liya. Abhijeet uncle aur tarika aunty ke liye liya.

Purvi(smiled)- Acha...(to Daya)- Bhai…kya liya apne?

Daya(naughtily)- Arey tarika…bhai-bhabhi ko saath mein gift denge na….(he spoke looking at Abhijeet who was shyly smiling)

Rajat- Sir….aap meri behen ko kitna intezaar karvayenge….ab toh keh dijiye.

Purvi- Haan Bhai….Rajat Sir thik keh rahe hai.

Meanwhile , the doorbell rang and Shreya moved to open the door. It was Sachin and Tarika. Abhijeet smiled and welcomed them in.

Sachin- Sorry Sir….wo mera dost aa gaya tha ghar pe.

Abhijeet- Its okay Sachin. Maine toh aaj aise hi sabko bulaya tha. Aaj kitne din baad hum saath hai.

Sachin- Haan Sir…..ab acha lag raha hai.

Daya- Hmm…lo abhijeet sab log aa gaye. Ab toh bolo kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who signaled him to speak.

Abhijeet- Maine wo kiya hai jo mujhe bahut din pehle kar dena chahiye. Daya….tum jo chahte the wo.

Daya(Smiled)- Sach mein ?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded as Yes. All others were confused.

Shreya- Sir kya hua?aap dono itne khush hai ?

Daya- Tum khud hi sun lo. Chalo abhijeet sabko bata do.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Maine aaj sabko yahan isliye bulaya hai kyunki main aur tarika shaadi karne ja rahe hain.

All were happy to hear the news.

Rajat- Sach mein Sir….?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….!

Shreya and Purvi went and hugged Tarika.

Rajat- Lekin Acp Sir aur Salunkhe sir …unko pata hai ?

Meanwhile, Acp entered…

ACP- Arey Rajat….mujhe kaise nai pata hoga…arey ye toh mera beta hai…..aur sirf abhijeet hi kyun…..tum sab pe nazar rehti hai meri. Aur haan mujhe is rishte se koi problem nahi hai.

Voice- Toh kya mujhe problem hai?

Everyone turned and were surprised to find DrSalunkhe.

Abhijeet- Salunkhe saab….aap yahan ?

DrS- Haan…kyun main nahi aa sakta?

Abhijeet- Arey sir…..maine….maine aisa kab kaha ?

DrS- Chhodo tum….main tumse nahi tumhare baap se baat karne aaya hu. Haan toh pradyuman …tune kya socha meri beti mujhe kuch nahi batayegi. Uski khushi mein meri khushi hai.

ACP- Hmm…matlab baat pakki ?

DrS- Haan 100 percent !

AbhiRika smiled and all others smiled widely. Meanwhile, Divya turned to Daya…

Divya- Papa….iska matlab ab abhijeet uncle ke saath tarika aunty bhi aayengi ?

Daya(laughed)- Haan beta …..bilkul aaayengi….aur aunty ke bina uncle ko ghar mein entry nahi denge hum…okay?

Divya(giggled)- Good idea papa!

All laughed while Tarika blushed. Meanwhile, Daya called DIvya and dhruv to him…

Daya- So ….divya aur dhruv….ye jo aapke uncle hai na …ye aapke uncle nahi badepapa hain aur wo badimaa….(he said pointing to AbhiRika)

Divya- Lekin main badimumma bolungi….chalega na ?

Tarika- Aap jo bulaana chaho sab chalega beta.

The kids rushed to Tarika and hugged her. All were happy to see their beloved Abhijeet Sir and Tarika. Meanwhile , ACP and DrSalunkhe left.

Abhijeet- Arey sir….khana toh kha kar jaiye.

ACP- Nahi Abhijeet…..hume ek dost se milna hai. Phir kabhi !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai Sir…..jaisa aap thik samjhe.

So , they left and now there were only the youngsters left. Shreya , Purvi and Tarika went to serve dinner while the men were chatting. Divya and Dhruv were running allover. Meanwhile, the ladies called them for dinner.

Rajat- Kya baat hai Sir…saara khaana aapne banaya?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…wo kya hai na kisi se promise kiya tha ki shaadi se pehle khana banana seekh lunga toh seekh liya.

He spoke this looking at tarika who smiled and blushed at the same time.

Rajat(noticed)- Ooohhh….i know sir aapne kisse waada kiya tha.

Abhijeet smiled shyly.

Daya- Hmm….isliye ab jab tum khaana banana seekh gaye ho….ye lo tumhara tohfa. Waise ye tohfa tumhare aur tarika dono ke liye hai.

Abhijeet- Acha ji…zara dekhen kya hai ye ?

He opened the gift and was surprised as it was the same watch he wanted for himself and tarika. He smiled and thanked Daya. Meanwhile , they were done with dinner and were set to chat. After a while, one by one all started to leave. Daya searched for his kids and found them sleeping.

Abhijeet- Daya…ek kaam karo aaj raat yahin ruk jao. Bache bhi so gaye hain.

Daya- Haan yahi karna padega. Divya uth gayi toh sulana mushkil hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm…toh tum sab guest room mein so jao.

Daya nodded and they picked up the kids and moved to the guest room. A set of Daya's clothes were there so he changed and then they went off to sleep.

Later that Night…..Daya felt somewhat uneasy and vomiting sensation. He went into the bathroom for vomiting and then came out after a while. He felt somewhat tired and sat on the edge of the bed. After a while, he stood up and went to the wardrobe where the first aid box was kept. He took it out and took the medicine for digestion and then went to bed again.

On the other hand…..Abhijeet woke up from his sleep. He was sweating badly and was afraid.

_**Abhijeet's POV- Ye kaisa ehsaas hai…kyun mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch mujhse door hone wala hai….kahin tarika….nahi nahi….tarika toh bilkul thik hai. Aur daya bhi…..par phir ye darr kaisa….kyun mujhe lag rhaa hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai…..**_(he stopped his thoughts for a while.) _**Nahi nahi…sab thik hi hoga…ye aise hi mera wehem hai….kuch sapna dekha hoga jo ab yaad nahi aa raha…..**_

He peeped into the guest room and then again went back to sleep hoping everything to be allright.

**A/n: So…finally done with the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Shubhi- hope my meethi likes this chap….lemme know in reviews.**

**Duo lovers…..lemme know howz it ? **

**Stay tuned to know…what's wrong with our Duo ? **

**Plz R&amp;R! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- Heya everyone….here's the next Duo Update. Hope you all will like it. Really sorry for the later update.**

**Subhsresaha- Sorry dear….for the late update. But it's a long one for you. Hope you like it. Love you ! **

_**Next Morning….**_

Daya was the first one to wake up. He glanced at the kids who were still sleeping. He smiled and moved to the washroom. After 10 mins , he came out and found Abhijeet in the room and he was caressing divya's head.

Daya- Good Morning boss !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Good Morning !

Daya- Kya baat hai abhijeet…tum yahan?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….aankh khul gayi toh socha ki tumhe bhi jaga du. Bachon ko school jaana hoga na ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan yaar…..mere khayal se hume nikalna chahiye. Dekho 7 baj gayi.

He spoke looking at the clock.

Abhijeet- Par school 8:30 se hai na?

Daya- Haan…..par in dono ko taiyar karna padega na !

Abhijeet- Koi baat nahi…Kaaki aane wali hogi. Aaj bachon ka tiffin wo bana dengi. Tum coffee piyo.

Daya(smiled)- Thik hai …..thik hai. Par coffee tum banaoge…Manzur ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….manzoor ! Tum in dono ko uthao…..main coffee banata hu.

Daya nodded and he moved into the kitchen. Daya watched him going.

_**Daya's POV-Ye Abhijeet ko kya ho gaya?Itna low kyun sound kar raha tha…aawaz mein pareshani ki jhalak…Aakhir isey kya hua hai ? (he thinks for some seconds) Baad mein puchta hu.**_

He then turned towards his kids and patted their heads….

Daya- Divya , Dhruv….chalo utho…..hume ghar jaana hai.

Dhruv(took up the blanket)- Dhruv ko school nahi jaana!

Daya- Arey….aise kaise nahi jaana….chalo utho..

Dhruv(being adamant)- Nahi jaana.

Daya moved towards Dhruv and tickles him at which the little boy opens his eyes and laughs.

Daya- Tumhe school nahi jaana …abhi batata hu….(and he again tickles him)

Dhruv gets up and laughs while Daya wakes up Divya…

Daya- Divya…chalo utho.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed on her forehead…

Daya- Chalo…jaldi utho….phir hum ghar jayenge aur uske baad school. Papa ko bureau bhi jaana hai.

Divya(looked at him)- Lekin uske pehle aapko promise karna hoga ki aap aaj jaldi aayenge.

Daya(smiled)- Beta….papa promise nahi kar sakte. Lekin itna promise zarur karta hu ki jab bhi aaunga na divya aur dhruv ke saath khelunga zarur.

The kids smiled and hugged him.

Daya(smiled)- Chalo….ab utho ….phir hume ghar jaana hai.

The kids smiled and rushed out of the room and he followed them. Outside , Abhijeet was ready with coffee in hand. Divya and Dhruv rushed out in the garden while both buddies sat down in the living room with coffee in hand. Daya looked at him…

Daya- Kya baat hai Abhijeet…..kuch pareshan lag rahe ho.

Abhijeet- Nahi Daya…..aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Daya- Tum sach keh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(glanced at him)- Arey Daya…..tumse kyun jhooth bolunga ! Kuch nahi hua! (he spoke looking at his cup of coffee)

Daya- Acha…toh ye tum meri aankhon mein dekh ke kaho. Main jaanta hu kuch toh baat hai.

He turned other side. Daya turned him to his side and asked him again…

Daya- Bolo abhijeet kis baat ne pareshan kar diya tumhe?

Abhijeet sighed as he knew his buddy won't be satisfied without getting proper answer from him.

Abhijeet- Daya…..kal raat ko aisa laga jaise koi mujhse door ja raha hai. Aisa laga jaise mera koi apna takleef mein hai…Darr lagne laga hai mujhe ab kuch bhi khone se. Aur achanak se ye ehsaas…..bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe daya !

Daya hold his hands and squeezed them.

Daya- Koi tumhe chhod ke nahi jar aha Abhijeet. Aur dekho ab toh tarika aane wali hai tumhari zindagi mein. Ab toh tumhe khush hona chahiye…..aur tumhe dekh kar Tarika bi udaas ho jayegi…..aur main meri dost ko udaas nahi dekh sakta.

Abhijeet- Acha….matlab mujhe udaas dekh sakte ho haan?

Daya(naughtysmile)- Kya boss….bura maan gaye tum toh…!

He smiled and threw a cushion on Daya. He was relieved to see his buddy smiling again.

Daya- Chalo boss….main chalta hu. 9 baje bureau mein milte hain !

Abhijeet- Theek hai Daya.

With this, Daya left with the kids and Abhijeet sat back on the sofa resting his head on the backrest and closed his eyes. Even he didn't know , for how long he was sitting like this but he came into reality with a strong touch on his shoulders. He looked around and found Daya.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya ….tum ? Tum yahan kaise?

Daya(Smiled)- Dekho Abhijeet….9 baj gaye….tum taiyar nahi hue?

Abhijeet(looked at the clock)- Ohh God…..aaj late kaise ho gaya main!

Daya- Arey hota hai kabhi kabhi …..tum jao taiyar ho jao. Tab tak main aalu ke paranthe khata hu….Savita kaaki ne banaye hain aaj !

Abhijeet looked around and found Kaaki standing with a glass of milk.

Abhijeet- Arey Kaaki ….aap kab aayi ?

Savita- Jab tum yahan so rahe the! Tumne darwaza nhi khola toh main apni chabi se khola.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Arey Kaaki….aawaz de deti.

Savita- Koi baat nahi….tum jao…fresh ho jao. (to Daya)- Tum baitho…..main tumhe naashta deti hu.

ABhijeet- Arye kaaki….saare paranthe isko mat khila dena…..main bhi hu. (he smiled )

Savita- Haan haan….tere liye alag se rakhe hain maine….jao taiyar hokar aao!

He smiled and left. After a while , he was on the table having the paranthas while Kaaki was telling Daya to drop children here after their school to which Daya agreed. Soon , both the buddies were on their way to the bureau.

Abhijeet- Yaar daya…aaj toh sach mein late ho gaye yaar !

Daya(smiled)- Aaj acp sir derr se aayenge aur bureau mein Rajat aur Sachin hain na…..wo sambhal lenge….maine unko keh diya hai ki hum derr se aayenge.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Hum kahan ja rahe hain ?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhare darr ko door bhagane.

He just smiled as he knew his friend will do every thing that would make him happy. Soon, they reached to their destination. Abhijeet was quite surprised to be there. He gave Daya a questioning glare at which he smiled. He patted on his shoulder…

Daya- Main jaanta hu jo main nahi kar sakta wo hamari Shreya karegi. Usse toh tum bina bole saari baatein kar lete ho na. Ab tumhari beti hi tumhara darr door karegi.

Abhijeet- Arey main thik hu daya!

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..tum thik ho par ab apni beti se bhi mil lo.

He smiled and they moved in. Abhijeet was more surprised to find Tarika there. As soon as Shreya captured glimpses of her father and uncle , she ran to them. She hugged Abhijeet tightly. He , also took her in his embrace and was smearing her head. She separated in a while and looked at him and in her silent language, she told him how much she loved him. He patted her cheek and said…

Abhijeet- Papa bhi aapse bahut pyaar karte hain. Aap thik ho na ? Yahan koi problem toh nhi hai na ?

The girl smiled and told him that she was good in her school and also pointed to Tarika , that she also comes to meet her and everytime she comes , she brings something or the other for her. He smiled at her.

Abhijeet- Tarika, tum yahan kaise ?

Tarika(smiled)- Abhijeet…..main har Thursday Shreya se milne aati hu. I know tumhe pata hona chahiye tha but I'm sorry , maine tumhe bataya nahi.

Abhijeet- Koi baat nahi Tarika…isliye har Thursday tum derr se aati thi?

Tarika- Haan…..afterall ab Shreya meri bhi toh beti hai. ….hamari beti! Hai na ?

He just looked at her for a while. He first glanced at Shreya and then Tarika. Tarika moved towards him and hold his hand.

Tarika- Haan Abhijeet….tumne bilkul thik suna…..Shreya hamari beti hai...aur hamesha rahegi. Tum chinta mat karo aur apne mann se har tarah ke darr ko nikal do. Hum tumhare saath hain.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thank you Tarika !

She just smiled. He turned back when he felt shreya's grip on his hand. He bent to her level and she explained something to him through her actions. He understood someparts of it but then someone cleared his doubts…It was Daya….

Daya- Shreya keh rahi hai ki aap pareshan mat hoiye…main aur mumma aapke saath hain.

He looked at Shreya who showed him a thumbs up sign.

Tarika- Mumma ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..ab tum hi ho uski mumma.

She blushed while Shreya kissed her on her cheeks. Abhijeet was watching them with a smile. He then asked Shreya to go back to her room and promised her that he and Tarika will come to meet her on Sunday. The girl agreed and ran back to her room. Here , Duo and Tarika moved out of the school.

Daya- Toh Abhijeet…..ab tum thik ho na ?

Abhijeet- Haan bhai…..ab mujhe kya ho sakta hai ….thik hu!

Tarika- Kya hua Abhijeet? (she seemed worried)

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Tarika ! Tum chinta mat karo.

Tarika- Bolo na Abhijeet …..kya hua ?

Daya(smiled) Kuch nahi Tarika….tum abhijeet ko jaanti ho na …..thoda sa pareshan tha par ab thik hai. Aakhir tumne aur Shreya ne isey assurance jo diya hai.

He glanced at his friend who was smiling. Soon , they reached the bureau. Tarika made her way to the forensic lab while Duo moved to the bureau. It was around 12 pm when they reached the bureau. There was a case and they got busy with it.

Daya, Abhijeet , Sachin , Nikhil and Shreya went to the crime scene for investigation while the others stayed at the bureau.

It was a murder case. All were searching for a clue in different rooms but didn't find any gathered again in the hall.

Sachin- Sir…yahan par toh kuch nhi mila...na koi hathiyar aur na hi koi aur suraag!

Abhijeet- hmm….ab toh iski maut ka raaz DrSalunkhe hi kholenge. Laash ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo.

Sachin- Okay Sir!

He then glanced at Daya who was standing taking the support of the couch and had a painful tinch on his face.

Abhijeet- kya hua Daya ? Tum thik toh ho ?

Daya- Haan…Abhijeet main thik hu. Par pata nahi kyun achanak se Back pain hone laga !

Abhijeet(worried)- Achanak? Kya hua….kahin koi chot toh nahi lagi ?

Daya- Arey nahi…..koi chot nahi lagi. Thik ho jayega….chalo hum chalte hain.

Abhijeet nodded and they headed to the bureau. As they reached the bureau , Daya parked the car and they moved in….

Daya- Boss…tum chalo….main tarika se koi painkiller leke aata hu. Achanak se tez dard hone laga.

Abhijeet(worried)- Arey Daya…..chalo Dctor ko dikha lo.

Daya- Haan…..shaam ko Rahul se baat kar lunga par filhal tarika se pain killer leke aata hu.

Abhijeet- Thik hai !

Saying this , He headed to forensic lab. He entered and found Tarika engaged in her work.

Daya- Tarika !

Tarika(looked up )- Arey Daya tum …...abhi toh Salunkhe sir hai nai….main body examine karke tumhe call kar dungi.

Daya- Main iske liye nahi aaya hu yaaar….mujhe backpain ho raha hai. Tumhare paas koi painkiller hai?

Tarika- Achanak dard ! Sab thik toh hai ?

Daya- Haan….par pata nahi kyun achanak se dard hone laga.

She checked as if where he was having pain and gave him an ointment and a medicine.

Tarika- Daya…..agar kal tak thik na ho toh plz doctor ko dikha lena.

Daya(smiled)- Okay Ma'am !

She smiled when he said that. Meanwhile , DrSalunkhe entered the lab.

DrS- Kya yaar Daya….tum logon se meri khushi bardasht nahi hoti…. Bhej di ek aur laash!

Daya= Arey sir…kaisi khushi sir ?

DrS(glared) Uffo…..meri beti ki shaadi hone ja rahi hai….aur tum log ho ki laash le aate ho !

Meanwhile , Abhijeet and team entered in.

DrS(looked at them)- Acha hua tum log aa gaye…..abhi abhi pandit se mil kar aa raha hu. Agle Shanivaar ko Abhijeet aur Tarika ki sagai hai.

ABhijeet- Itni jaldi ?

DrS- Haan…kyun koi problem hai tumhe ?

Abhijeet(shy smiled)- Nahi sir…..mujhe….mujhe kya problem hogi.

DrS- Phir thik hai…..chalo ab sab log taiyari mein lag jao.

Daya(smiled)- Haan Sir…..shandaar arrangement karenge hum log…kyun ?

DrS- haan haan…bilkul ! Acha khair tum log jao…..main laash check karne ke baad tumhe call karunga.

Abhijeet- Okay Sir !

And they were about to leave when Tarika called Daya.

Tarika- Daya….dhyan rakhna dard zyada na badhe. Doctor ko dikha lena.

Daya- Haan tarika ….main dhyan rakhunga.

Abhijeet(worried)- Kya hua? Koi problem hai kya tarika?

Tarika- Nahi…sab thki hai abhijeet….u don't worry!

He smiled and they left the lab. Daya took the medicine.

Abhijeet- Daya…agar tumhe thik nahi lag raha toh ghar jaake aaram karo. Case main dekh lunga.

Daya- Nahi yaar….main thik hu.

With this , his phone rang and they again got busy with the case and also were enthusiastic for Abhirika engagement.

**A/n: Here is the next chapter! I hope you'll liked it !**

**So , what happened to Daya….sudden pains , Abhijeet's fear of loosing something….what's gonna happen? **

**Stay tuned ! I'll definitely try to update soon Guys !**

**Till then …Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Stay happy…Stay blessed!**

**Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Heya everyone ! M back with the Duo update :D Hope you'll like it. **_

_**Subhsresaha- This story is for you but this chapter is specially for you. Congozz for what you recently achieved. May God bless you always…Love you ! M happy for you ! **_

_**Praise22- Thanks a lot dear….M glad you liked this story. And your complement means a lot ! **_

_**Mistic morning- Hey….main apni stories nahi bhulti. Its just that ki time ki kami ho jaati I will try to update soon from now on. And this is special becoz its for someone who is close to my heart. And also its based on Duo….;) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks to all other reviewers who reviewed and liked my story. Thank you ! **_

_**Ab bohot baatein ho gayi….chaliye chapter padhte hain. **_

After returning from the lab , all got busy with the case. Daya almost forgot his pains being busy in work. With the help of clues they found and forensic advice , they were able to solve the case by evening.

_**Evening 7 pm…..**_

All were completing the case files when Daya's phone rang. It was from his daughter…..He picked it up but before he could speak something, he heard a sweet voice…

"_**Papaa…aap kab aayenge…..hum ghar kab jayenge? Mujhe aapko kuch dikhana hai ! Aur Dhruv ne homework nhi kiya." **_

She said it all in one go and Daya smiled listening to her. He spoke…

"_**Divya beta…Papa aate hain half n hour mein….kaam khatam ho hi gaya. But haan tab tak no shaitani..okay ! "**_

The girl chuckled and disconnected. Meanwhile , Sachin moved to Daya. He looked at abhijeet who was busy checking a file. He asked Daya…..

Sachin- Sir….ab Saturday ka kya plan hai….bahut saara arrangement karna hai.

Daya(thinking)- Haan….kal tum log mere ghar aa jaana. Wahin decide karte hain. Shaandaar arrangement hona chahiye.

Sachin- Haan sir….is din ko hum yaadgaar bana denge. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Daya smiled and patted his back…..

Daya- Haan….wo toh karna hi padega.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet joined them…..

Abhijeet- Arey kya karne ki planning ho rahi hai bhai !

Daya(smiled)- Tumhari sagai ki planning !

Sachin- Haan sir….aur ye din bahut special hona chahiye….

Freddy- Haan Sir…..Doctor Tarika ke liye badhiya sa gift le lijiye…..kuch special kijiye. Jaise main karta hu….!

Abhijeet(eyed him)-Acha toh tumne kya kiya bhabhiji ke liye?

Freddy(stammered)- Arey sir…..kuch bhi karo na…Phool hi le aao .

Abhijeet- Nahi nahi …..tum batao …tumne kya kiya?

Freddy- Kuch nahi sir…..main…main kya karunga….!

Everyone laughed…

Freddy- Kya sir aap bhi…..kyun taang kheechte ho ! (he made a sad face)

Abhijeet pats on his shoulder and they all leave for home. Daya headed towards Abhi's home….

_**While in Car…..**_

Abhijeet- Daya….tum thk toh ho na ?

Daya(smiles)- Haan Boss…..mujhe kya hona hai…bilkul thik hu !

Abhijeet- Haan haan pata hai…tumhe toh kuch nahi ho sakta!

Both the buddies laughed out loud. Abhijeet patted on his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Daya….aaj tum thik nhi lag rahe the isliye puch raha hu…..ek baar checkup karva lo.

Daya(smiled)- Chinta mat karo Abhijeet…..main bilkul thik hu. Aur phir tum ho na mera khayal rakhne ke liye.

Amongst these chitchats….they reached his home. As soon as they stopped….2 little figures came running out. Duo smiled watchin them….Abhijeet bent to their level…..

Abhijeet- Kaisa raha mere bachon ka din ?

Divya(excitedly)- Bahut acha….aur badepapa ….aapko pata hai mujhe ye mila…(She showed him a little teddy bear )

Abhijeet- Kisne diya?

Divya- Meri class teacher ne wo bhi full attendance ke liye. (she exclaimed while Duo smiled)

Abhijeet- Arey waah….meri gudiya toh hamesha first hi aati hai.

Dhruv- Aur main bhi balepapa…..(he raised his arms towards him and he lifted him up in his arms)

He kissed on his cheek…..

Abhijeet- Haan mera beta toh hamesha first hi aayega.

The little boy chuckled…..while Daya came out of the car.

Daya- Haan bhai…..dono tumpe hi toh gaye hain…hamesha first !

Abhijeey and Daya laughed…..

Daya- Chalo bhai ab chalein?

Divya- Haan papa chaliye….

The kids entered inside the car while Abhijeet instructed Daya….

Abhijeet- Apna khayal rakhna Daya aur plz ek baar Doctor se consult kar lena.

Daya(smiled)- Jab tak tum ho na Boss….sab thik hi hoga.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….hona hi chahiye. Par khayal rakhna aur dawai le lena.

Daya assured him and then left for his home. Abhijeet entered inside his house. He sat on the sofa and relaxed….

_**Abhi's POV- Aaj Daya kitna thaka hua lag raha tha…..aur ye dard…..waise toh kaha hai usey Doctor ko dikhane ke liye….par wo pata nahi jayega ki nahi…..bas wo thik hona chahiye.**_

He closed his eyes as if praying for his buddy and wishing that all his pains and fears go away. He didn't even know for how long he sat like this until his mobile buzzed….He checked it and there was a message from him….

"_**Boss…itni chinta mat karo. Main bilkul thik hu. Chalo jao….ja kar kuch kha lo. Main jaanta hut um yahi soch rahe ho ki mujhe kya hua hai…..arey yaar…jab tak tum ho , mere dono bache hain….tab tak mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Aur agar ho bhi gaya na toh main Tarika ko chhod ke jaunga na tumhare liye…..kyunki wo toh tumhari chuppi ko bhi samajhti hai. " **_

This message was followed by happy smileys….at which Abhijeet was smiling but was angry at the last line…..He called him back….Daya picked up the phone….

"_Haan Boss …bolo ! Tumne khaana khaya ki nahi ? Aur tumne wo vitamins liye ki nahi?"_

Abhijeet spoke up…..

"_Daya…..agar tujhe mera itna khayal hai toh kyun buri baatein krta hai aur kyun mujhse door jaane ki baat krta hai?"_

"_Arey boss maine kya kaha…..?"_

Abhijeet spoke in angered tone….

"_Kya kiya….ye kya message mein likha hai….Dekho Daya….meri zindagi mein sirf teen cheezein bahut ahem hai….CID , Tarika aur tum…..aur main nahi chahta ki inme se koi bhi cheez mujhse choote. Isliye abse tum aisa kuch nahi kahoge….samjhe!"_

He spoke getting teary at the end….Daya smiled at his concern….

"_Arey arey…mera dost itna kamzor nhi hai…..main toh mazaak kar raha tha yaar…..main kahan jaunga tum sabko chhod ke…..khair ….chhodo ye sab baatein…..jaakar khana khao aur so jao….kal milte hain."_

Abhijeet wished him good night and disconnected the call. Then he prepared coffee for himself and sat back with coffee reading a book.

_**Daya's Home….**_

Daya moved to his children's room and found them playing. He entered inside and sat on Dhruv's bed. Dhruv was playing with his puzzle set of his fav character while Divya was doing drawing.

Daya- Hmm…toh yahan toh sab busy hai….thik hai main jaata hu.

Dhruv(hold his hand)- Nahi papa….meli help karo na !Ish puzzle ko solve karne mein.

Daya(smiled and sat back)-Arey mera beta toh ye khud solve kar lega.

He looked at his son who was keenly looking into the puzzle as he had only 4 pieces to complete the puzzle. Daya placed a piece on its place and Dhruv exclaimed…..

"_Pappaa…..ye toh solve ho gaya.." _

He quickly placed the remaining pieces and hugged Daya, locking his arms around his neck. Daya patted his back.

Daya- Arey maine toh kaha tha ki mera beta bahut samajhdaar hai.

Divya(came to him)- Papa…Mujhe aaj school mein ye mila…(she showed him a teddy bear and a certificate)

Daya(took the certificate)- Arey waah….very good !

He kissed her on her cheek. She smiled….

Divya- Papa…aapko pata hai ma'am ne kaha ki main bahut achi drawing karti hu. Mujhe 'A' mila !

Daya was smiling being with the kids. They made him smile and forget all his pains. All his tensions and and pains seemed to fly off when he was with them. Amongst all the chatting, Dhruv and Divya slept with their heads on his lap.

He caressed their heads and rested his head on the wall. He didn't even realized when he fall asleep. He woke up with a sudden pain in his back….He tried to sit up but it was painful. He made Dhruv sleep properly on the bed and then made Divya lie on the same bed. He moved towards his room to take the painkiller given by Tarika.

He took the medicine and moved into the washroom to wash his face. But, he was in immense pain …the bending and walking was causing immense pain to him in his back…the main moving from his stomach to back.

He moved to his children's room and assured that they were asleep, he closed the door and moved to his room. He was about to lie down when something caught his attention. He was worried and tensed to see that but thought….

"_**Pata nahi kya hua hai mujhe…..aur ye dard ! Lagta hai kal Rahul se milna hi padega….khair kal sochunga …abhi so jaata hu."**_

With multiple thoughts mingling in his mind , he drifted into sleep.

**A/n: So…here's the update. Hope its long enough! **

**So , what caught Daya's attention….the rising pains…..will he be fine…?**

**Stay tuned to know more….! **

**Thank you! **

**Stay Tuned !**

**Plz R&amp;R !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Heya Duo Fans…..Here's your next update….**

**Dear Guest- I'm not sleeping…..just finding the proper idea to make this story better. Sochne mein time toh lagta hi hai na. Well…..here's your update. **

**Thnk you to all who reviewed and waited for this story. **

_**Next Morning…..**_

Daya almost forgot about his pains and made his way to his kids's room. He moved to them and moved his hand in their hair. A serene smile and innocence on their face made him smile. He bent over them and called them softly…

Daya- Divya….Dhruv….chalo jaldi se utho. School ke liye lat ho raha hai.

Divya(tucked up her blanket)- Sone do na papa!

Dhruv- Dhruv ko school nhi jaana.

The boy hugged her sister and lied down again. Daya smiled at their antics.

Daya- Okay…toh aap dono meri baat nahi maanenge. Main Freddy uncle aur Sachin Chachu ko mana kr deta hu ki next time aapke liye chocolates na laaye.

And he dialed a number…..

Daya- Haan Sachin….wo main ye keh raha ki ….

But suddenly , someone took the phone from his hand. He turned and smiled…..

Divya- This is not fair papa…aap aisa nhi kar sakte! Sachin Chachu toh kabhi kabhi aate hain…..toh chocolates bhi kabhi kabhi milti hain.

Daya(smiled)- Acha jiii…chocolates ke liye aap jaag gayi …..haan….school jaane ke liye bola toh so gayi !

Divya giggled while he just patted her cheeks.

Daya- Now…be a good girl ….aur ja ke ready ho jao.

The girl nodded and ran into the washroom. Daya moved to Dhruv…

Daya- Dhruv….com'mon get up. Be a good boy. Jaldi utho!

The little boy looked up at him and kissed him on the cheeks. Daya smiled. He patted his head and descended him down from the bed and he ran into the washroom. He went out to prepare breakfast. The kids joined him later. He tucked Dhruv's shirt properly and then made him sit on the chair and made him have his breakfast. He instructed them to have their breakfast and he himself went to have a shower and get ready. When he was getting ready , something again caught his attention. He saw a bit of swelling on the forehead and some clots on his legs. But he shaked off his thoughts on the call of his son.

He rushed out and found his kids ready. Soon , they moved out of the house. After dropping Divya and Dhruv to the school , he headed to the bureau. He parked the car and headed to the bureau where he met tarika moving out.

Daya- Good Morning Tarika!

Tarika(Smiled)- Good Morning Daya…kaise ho tum? Dard kam hua?

Daya(smiled)- Haan Tarika….M perfectly fine. Lekin tum kahan chali?

Tarika(smiled)- Wo kya hai na Daya…..Salunkhe sir ne mujhe ek week ki chutti di hai. Mana kar diya unhone mujhe lab aane se.

Daya(Smiled)- Ohhh…..toh ab Abhijeet kaise rahega 7 din ?

He smiled naughtily looking at her while she blushed.

Tarika- Kya Daya…..tum kyun sata rahe ho mujhe…..Shreya aur Purvi kam hai kya!

Daya(Smiled)- Arye bhai….dost hu tumhara….itna haq toh banta hai na mera….kyun?

Tarika(smiled)- Acha baba…tum bhi karo jo karna hai. By the way….Divya aur Dhruv ki chinta mat karna. Unhe main le lungi school se. Tum shaam ko mere ghar se le lena.

Daya(smiled)- Okay…as you say Ma'am !

Both of them laughed and parted their ways. As soon as he entered the bureau….he was surrounded by all….

Abhijeet- Tum thik ho na Daya? Aaj dard toh nahi hai?

Sachin- Aapne doctor ko dikhaya?

Abhijeet- Haan…Rahul se mile tum ? Sab thik hai na ?

He was smiling at all of them and their concern. Abhijeet looked at him….

Abhijeet- Kya tum has rahe ho yaar….sahi sahi batao….Rahul se mile?

Daya(smiled and patted his buddy's shoulder)- Arey bhai….thik hu main. Khair chalo sab kaam pea g jao.

Others nodded and dispersed and Duo moved to their desk and were discussing the case. Abhijeet looked at him…..

Abhijeet- Daya…are you sure…..ki tum thik ho? Rahul ko dikhane ki zarurat nahi hai?

Daya(smiled)- Nahi yaar…..main ekdum thik hu. Chalo….ab ye case pe kaam karein…tumhari sagai se pehle khatam karna hai.

Abhijeet(shyly smiled)- Haan chalo chalo!

Meanwhile , there was a phone call with a new case and everyone got busy. Abhijeet and Daya divided the teams and as they were about to leave….Abhijeet noticed something …..

"_**Ye kaise ho sakta hain…..kal tak toh nahi tha."**_

_**.**_

"_**Daya se baat krni hi hogi." **_

**A/n: Here is a new update! I know short hain….but isi se kaam chalaiye….**

**So…..kya dekha Abhijeet ne? How will Tarika handle Dhruv and Divya? What happened to Daya…? **

**Stay Tuned to know more !**

**Lastly to some guests …Guys…..I'll update all my stories…Sooner or Later…..but they'll come. Plz stop commenting "Next Plz" and" I think you're sleeping…..update nhi karte" . Writing is not an easy task…so plz keep patience ! **

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&amp;R !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya…..Here is the new update. I hope all of you will like it. **

**Let's find out what Abhijeet noticed and how will he talk to Daya. **

**Dear Guest- Yeah ….i agree that I take lot of time …..you can kindly skip the story becoz I don't get time everyday to write the chapter and neither I can post the story everyday.. Thank you ! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed. ….**

**Happy Reading….**

The day passed in a blur as they has a typical case in hand. Abhijeet was worried fro his buddy as he saw something which worried him, but at the moment , their duty was important.

_**Later that Evening….**_

All the officers were wrapping up their work. Daya was checking a file while Abhijeet was helping Sachin in something. Abhijeet and sachin were done with their work.

Abhijeet- Arey Sachin….Tarika ne tumhe forensic reprt di thi kya ?

Sachin- Acha hua sir, aapne yaad dilaya, ek report missing thi …..main lekar aata hu.

Abhijeet- Okay….jaldi aao. Aaj waise hi bohot derr ho gayi hai.

Sachin nodded and left while Abhijeet turned to his buddy.

Abhijeet- Daya….ho gaya kaam ?

Daya- Haan Boss! Ye file maine check kr diye hain. Kal HQ jaana hoga.

Abhijeet- Haan….Waise Daya…ye tumhare haath mein kya hua hai ? (he pointed near the wrist where the skin had gone yellowish)

Daya(looked at it )- Pata nahi abhijeet….ho gaya hoga kuch. Khair chalo …..mujhe bachon ko Tarika ke paas se pick krna hai.

Abhijeet- Aise kaise kuch ho gaya Daya…..dekho tumhaare forhead pe bhi swelling ho rahi hai aur ye haath mein yellowness…..dhyan rakho na daya.

Daya(smiles)-Arey tum ho na mera khayal rakhne ke liye !

Abhijeet- Aur jab main nhi rahunga toh ? (he looks at him)

Daya(Smiles)- Aisa kabhi nhi hoga. Main bhagwan se kahunga ki tumhe kuch na karein kyunki tumhara thik rehna bahut zaruri hai. (he smiled cutely) Aur phir bhi agar kuch hua toh main…..(but was stopped by him)

Abhijeet- Bas bas….tum zyada hero mat banna …samjhe. Jab dekho tab …main yeh kar lunga….mujhe hi goli lag jaati…..aisa hi kehte ho. Dusron ke baare mein kabhi socha hai….(he gets emotional)

Daya(smiles)-Arey Boss….maine aisa kab kaha….tumhe kuch na ho toh tarika ke liye acha hai na ! Acha ab chalo….tarika ke yahan se bachon ko pickup karna hai.

Meanwhile, Sachin entered with the file…

Sachin- Ye rahi forensic file.(handed over them to Abhijeet)

He checked the files and then gave it to Daya to keep all the things together. And then they all left.

_**Tarika's Home…..**_

Tarika was running behind Dhruv to make him eat food.

Tarika- Dhruv….bacha dekho papa aane wale honge. Jaldi se khana kha lo.

Dhruv(naughtily)- Dhruv ko nhi khana !

Tarika- Main khilaungi na …..aao idhar. (she tried to catch him but couldn't)

Divya- Dhruv,…..Badimumma ko pareshan mat karo…..varna main papa ko bol dungi.

Dhruv- Bol do….mujhe pata hai…Balimumma papa ko kuch nhi batayengi….Hain na Balimumma? (he looked at her and she just smiled)

Tarika- Ek shart par?

Dhruv- Kaunsi shart?

Tarika(moved to him)- Dhruv ko good boy ki tarah pehle khana finish karna hoga. Aap good boy ho na ?(the little boy nodded as YES) Toh phir chalo …khao.

And she made him eat the food. After a while , they were done with dinner when the doorbell rang. Divya rushed to open the door. It was Abhijeet and Daya. They entered and she rushed to her father.

Daya(smiles)- Toh kaisa raha meri gudiya ka din?

Divya(smiles)- Bahut maza kiya humne badimumma ke sath.

Daya(tweaked her nose)- Unhe pareshan toh nhi kiya na ?

Tarika(entered with water)- Arey nahi Daya…bachche pareshan nahi karte!

Daya(smiles)- Ab ye log pareshan karenge toh bhi tum yahi kahogi ki ye aisa nhi karte.

Tarika(Smiles)- Bachche bhi toh mere hain na !

Daya(Smiles)- Aisa karo tarika….tumhi sambhalo inhe ! Main ghar jaata hu .

Tarika- Arey arey….sambhal lungi na …lekin abhi toh unhe unke papa ki zarurat hai.

Daya(Smiles)- Okay….chalo ….ab hum chalte hain. Divya, Dhruv…..chalo.

The kids almost ran to him but stopped and turned. Duo and Tarika were surprised…

Daya- Ab kya hua ?

Dhruv- Main ek cheez bhul gaya. (he looked at Tarika)

Daya- Wo kya hero ?

The little boy ran to Tarika and asked her to bend down for him. Tarika did as told and both the kids kissed on either of her smiled on their actions.

Daya(chuckled)- Itna pyaar…..kya baat hai ?

Divya(to tarika)- Love you badimumma!

Tarika hugged the kids. Daya ad Abhijeet smiled at this bond.

Daya- Pata nhi ye Saturday kab aayega?

Tarika- Saturday aane mein 4 din baaki hai Daya. Tumhe itni jaldi kyun ho rahi hai?

Daya(smiles)- Wo isliye bhabhi….taaki aap officially in dono ki badimaa ban jaayein.

Tarika(looks at Abhi)- Wo toh main already hu…kyun abhijeet ?

Abhijeet smiles shyly while Daya laughed.

Daya(Smiles)- Chalo bhai….ab chalte hain. Kal bureau mein milte hain.

Tarika nodded and they left her home. He first dropped Abhijeet to his home and then moved to their home.

_**Daya's Home…**_

After making the kids sleep, he went to his room to get fresh. He entered the washroom and splashed water on his face. That's when he noticed some swelling and yellowness on his forehead and hands. He even remembered some clots on his leg. He drifted into a trail of thoughts…..

"_Aakhir ye sab ho kya raha hai…abhijeet bhi pareshan ho raha tha. Lagta hai ab Rahul se milna hi nahi kya hota ja rha hai mujhe….aisa karta hu kal mil hi leta hu Rahul se…" _

He came into the room and lied down. As he was tired , he drifted into sleep. Later that night , he felt a vomiting sensation and he rushed into the washroom.

_**On the other hand ….Abhijeet's home….**_

Again, Abhijeet woke up with a jerk. He was sweating badly. He dreamt that something precious to him was going away from him. Tears rolled down his eyes….

"_Phir se wahi sapna…..aakhir ye ho kya rha hai. Kyun mujhe aisa lagta hai ki kuch bahut bura hone wala hai. Kyun yahi sapna aata hai baar baar. Kuch toh karna hi hoga(He then remembers about Daya) Daya…..Haan main kal hi usey Rahul ke paas leke jaunga. Wo khud tho maanega nahi..." _

He drank water and again lied down to sleep

**A/N: Finally ….AN update ! **

**So….what feelings ABhijeet is having….Kya sach mein kuch bura hone wala hai? Is Daya alright? Stay tuned to know more !**

**Plz R&amp;R !**

**Take Care !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya Duo Lovers ! Here comes the next chapter. Thank you for the precious reviews. **

**SS- M sorry Shona for making you and all others wait for this story…..Kaan pakad ke Sorry bolti hoon.…..But majboor hoon! Hope you guys undersatand! **

**And I hope this update will be longer enough to throw away your anger on me.**

**Happy Reading ! **

_**Next Morning….**_

Daya woke up early but to his surprise that day he was having pain in his abdomen. He thought that he had eaten the chaat in the market with Purvi and this pain is result of that. He manages to get up and headed towards his children's room. A smile made way on his face after watching the sight in front of him. His little princess Divya was trying to wake up her little brother Dhruv….

Divya- Dhruv…..utho! Dekho hum school ke liye late ho jayenge.

Dhruv(tucked up his quilt)- Nahi didi…..dhruv ko school nhi jaana.

Divya- Zidd mat kar dhruv….Aaj papa bhi so rahe hain…..agar tu zidd karega toh main papa ko jaga dungi.

Dhruv- Jaga do…lekin dhruv ko sona hai.

The little boy turned and slept. Daya smiles and ruffles his princess's hair and bends to her level while she speaks…..

Divya- Papa…..dekho na dhruv ko…..uth hi nhi raha. Ye bahut ziddi hai! (she pouts)

Daya(smiles)- Acha….toh aap ye keh rahe ho ki aap zidd nhi krte ?

Divya- Nahi…divya good girl hai.

Daya(Smiles)- Toh phir chocolate ke liye zidd kaun krta hai ?

Divya(looks at him)- Purvi Bua….Bua zidd karti hain. (she smiles)

Daya smiles at her innocence…..he tickles in her tummy….

'_Achaa…toh phir yahan kya jaata hai?" _

The little girl giggles and hugs him. He kissed on her cheek and smears her head. He then descends her down and turns to his baby boy. He removes the quilt and kissed on his cheek. The next moment the little champ opened his eyes and looked at him naughtily smiling.

Daya- Achaaajiii….toh ye naatak tha ?

Dhruv(giggled)- Haan….didi aapki tarah nhi jagaati. (he looked at divya while she made a face)

Divya- Main papa ki tarah toh nhi ban sakti na! (she pouts )

Dhruv- Haan toh don't copy papa ! (he too made a face)

Daya(Smiles)- Arey…..chalo chalo….jaldi ja ke ready ho jao. School ke liye late ho jayega. Com'mon Fast!

Dhruv runs into the washroom while Divya was setting their bags and he set off preparing breakfast. As he was in the kitchen , dhruv comes to him….

Dhruv- Papa! Dekho na Didi daant rahi hai.

He knew for what his son was their in front of him. He bent to his level and tucked his shirt in , made his hair and finally pecked a kiss on his forehead. The little boy smiled and kissed on his cheek . Suddenly , his phone rang. It was from Abhijeet…..

" _Haan Abhijeet !" _

_._

_._

"_Kya? Acha theek hain …..main bachon ko school drop kar ke seedha bureau aata hu." _

_._

_._

"_Arey haan…..main bilkul thik hu. Mujhe kya hona hai ! Khair tum phone rakho. Mujhe bachon ko naashta dena hai."_

He disconnected the call and thought what his buddy said. He came out of his thoughts when he heard his kids standing near him. HE served them with breakfast and went to have a quick shower. In half an hour , they all were ready to leave.

Daya- Okay….toh sab ready ?

Divya/Dhruv- Yes Papa !

Daya(smiles)- Okay…let's Go !

After dropping the kids to school , he headed to bureau. It was then when he again felt a little pain , but he ignored as some urgent work waited for him in the bureau. He hurried inside the bureau and found his buddy tensed….

Daya- Kya hua Boss! Itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya ?

Abhijeet(tensed)- Baat hi aisi hai Daya …Ab tum hi meri madad kar sakte ho.

Daya(now getting worried)- Par hua kya ? Tarika ne kuch kaha kya ?

Abhijeet- Nhi…..usse bhi bada problem hai…..wo dekho ! (he pointed into a direction)

Daya followed his buddy and then shrugged off his shoulders…..

Daya- Abhijeet…tum itna sa decision nhi le pa rahe ?

Abhijeet- Kya karu Daya….tumhari pasand jaane bina koi kaam kiya hai maine aaj tk?

Daya(nods)- Nhi abhijeet….lekin ye tumhari shaadi hai ….isme sab kuch tumhari aur tarika ki pasand ka hona chahiye.

Abhijeet(smiles)- Haan ….lekin abhi ki problem toh tum solve karo.

Daya(sighed)- Uffo Abhi…..ye lo !

He handed him a maroon and off-white combo card for engagement. Abhijeet smiled as he sees the card.

" _Waah….mujhe bhi yahi pasand tha. Thnks Daya!" _

_._

_._

Next moment , Daya hold his hand…..

Daya- Ye mere aur tumhare beech formalities kab se aa gayi ?

Abhijeet(smiles)- Kabhi kabhi chalta hai.

Daya- Nhi chalta…samjhe tum !

Abhijeet smiles and hugs him with …..

" _Ye toh chalta hai na ?" _

Daya nods and soon they get busy with the case. The days passed with a blur and soon, it was the day of AbhiRika engagement.

_**Saturday…Abhijeet's home….**_

The whole team was quite excited , especially Daya. He was so very happy for his buddy, not only becoz he was getting married but , actually that his family will be complete with Abhijeet and Tarika. He will get another good friend or Bhabhi in Tarika and his kids will get the love of a mother.

The whole team had worked hardly for arranging this party for Abhijeet and Tarika. Daya was looking after all the arrangements. Purvi and Shreya were busy with Tarika , making her ready while the others were with ABhijeet. ACP and Salunkhe were rechecking the arrangements.

Around 7:30 pm , the announcement was made for the ring ceremony. Tarika came with Shreya and Purvi. She was looking gorgeous in the off-white red colored lehenga. Abhijeet was mesmerized looking at her. He fixed his gaze on her which didn't went unnoticed by his best buddy. He whispered in his ears…..

" _Boss! Tarika toh ab zindagi bhar tumhaare paas hi rehne wali hai. Usey baad mein dekh jaldi se angoothi pehna do. "_

He turned his gaze from her and gave a sheepish smile. DrSalunkhe , then announced the ring ceremony. They exchanged the rings and danced for a while. Later , they had dinner.

_**After Dinner ….**_

Almost all the guests had left. Tarika , too left with DrSalunkhe. There were only Daya and kids at Abhijeet's home. The kids were almost in deep sleep.

Abhijeet- Daya….kal toh Sunday hai…aaj yahin ruk jaao. Bacche bhi so gaye.

Daya- Haan Abhijeet….main bhi yahi soch raha hu. Thak gaye aaj toh!

Abhijeet(smiles)- Itni mehnat jo ki tumne! Tumhaare bina toh ye sab nhi hota. Kyun karte ho itna?

Daya(Smiles)- Boss! Tumhare aur in bachchon ke alawa mera hai kaun is duniya mein. Agar main khush hoon toh bas isliye ki mere saath tum ho , hamara CID ka chota sa parivaar hai aur ab ye dono. (he looked at his kids) Toh tumhaare liye itna sab karna mera farz bhi hai aur haq bhi!

Abhijeet(smiles)- Haan haan thik hai. Acha chal…..ab so jaate hain. Tera nightsuit kaaki ne andar almirah mein hi rakha hai aur bachon ke liye bhi.

Daya(Smiles)- Okay Boss!

And they headed to their rooms. Daya made the kids change the clothes and then made them sleep. A while later , he also went to sleep.

But , later that night , he had some vomiting sensation and was having pain in the abdomen. He woke up sweating and hurried to the washroom. He also felt the yellowishness on his hands and legs darkening. He looked at himself and thought….

" _Ye ho kya raha hai mujhe. Lagta hai ab kal toh Rahul se milna hi padega. Pata nahi kya hai ye sab.(he thought) Haan kal hi milta hoon main usse. " _

Thinking this , he came out and glanced at his children and softly patted their head as if asking them to be as hpy and innocent always as they were now. He was now more determined to find out what was happening to him and went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay…so finally an update! **

**So…what is happening to Daya? Will he be fine? Stay tuned! **

**Take care ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heya Everyone! Hope you guys are good! **

**I'm back with the chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Happy Reading! **

Next Morning... Daya woke up and glanced at his kids who were sleeping peacefully. He smiled and moved out of the room. He found Abhijeet sitting in the living room.

"Good Morning Boss!"

He greeted him with a smile .

Abhijeet-gud morning daya! Bache jaag gaye?

Daya-nahi boss!dono so rahe hain .

Abhi(smiles)-thak gaye honge. Tum baitho, main coffee banata hu.

Daya-aaj main coffee banata hu.

Abhijeet tries to stop him but he rushes off to kitchen. After a while, they were enjoying the coffee.

Abhijeet glanced at his buddy…..

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai Daya, kuch pareshan lag rahe ho. Koi pareshani?

Daya- Nahi boss, aisi koi baat nahi hain.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Daya, tum jaante ho na ki tum mujhse kuch nahi chupa sakte. Bolo kya hua?

Daya-Aise hi boss, main bas ye soch raha tha ki agar kal mujhe kuch ho gaya toh bachon ka kya hoga? (he spoke looking at the floor)

Abhijeet(looks at him)- Ye kya bol rahe ho Daya

Daya- Sahi toh keh raha hu abhijeet. Kab kya ho jaaye, kise pata.

Abhijeet feels a strange fear in his hear and he holds Daya's hand…

" _Tumhe kya ho gaya hai Daya, pehle toh kabhi tum aisi baatein nahi krte the. Phir aaj kyun? (he pauses as he glances at his friend)Tum jaante ho na tum mere liye kitna maayne rakhte ho. Meri zindagi mein ab sirf teen cheezein hi maayne rakhti hain Daya…..Tarika, CID aur tum. Tumhe pata hai na main kitna pareshan ho jaata hoon jab in sabko kuch hota hai." _

He looked up and saw Daya glancing at him…..

"_Arey Boss…..main toh bas aise hi ek sawal kar raha tha. Tum toh senti ho gaye. " _

He moves closer to his buddy while, Abhijeet showed mock anger.

" _Tum rehne sdo Daya, tum kisi ki kahan sunte ho. Tumhe kisi ki parwaah thodi hoti toh tum hamari baat maante. " _

Daya smiles as he saw his brother in tension. He kept his hand on his shoulder…

" _Abhijeet…..meri zindagi bhi toh tumhare aur in bachchon ke ird-gird ghoomti jo kaha wo kuch had tak toh sahi hai na. Aur phir boss…..jab tak tum ho aur mere ye bachche hain tab tak mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta. AUr agar kuch hob hi gaya toh…" _

He stops as he finds abhijeet facing him….

"_Bas bahut hua Daya, bahut bol liye tum. Aurab ye sab baatein band karo. Tumhe pyaar se samajh nhi aata kya? _(he paused for a while)_Aur haan, tum abhi rahul se miloge ….samjhe! " _

He looked at him and found him smiling….He gave him a questioning look….

" _Abhijeet, jiske paas tumhaare jaise dost ho, usey zindagi se aur kya chahiye. Tum tnsion mat lo. Hum pehle ghar jayenge aur phir main Rahul se milunga. Tum aaram se tarika ke saath enjoy karo. " _

_._

_._

ABhijeet- Tum kaho toh main tumhare saath chalta hu Daya.

Daya- Nahi Boss….uski zaroorat nahi hai. Tum shaadi ki taiyari karo. (he smiled coyly)

Abhijeet(smiles)- Tum bhi na Daya.

Daya(laughs)- Acha, chalo, ab main bachon ko jagaata hu.

He moves into the guest room where his children were sleeping. He woke them up and left for home.

_**Later that day….**_

As Daya had to meet his friend Rahul, while he was moving out with kids, there came up Rajat-Purvi….

Daya- Arey, tum dono yahn?

Purvi- Haan bhai, wo hum divya aur divyansh ko le jaane aaye hain.

Daya- Kahan jaana hai?

Rajat- Sir, wo kya hai na main aapki behen se ek shart haar gaya hoon. Toh mujhe usey waterpark le jaana hai. Socha , bachon ko bhi le jaayein.

Daya(Smiles)- Kaisi shart?

Rajat(sighs)- Chhodo na sir, aap bachon ko le jaane ki permission de do.

Daya(smiles)- Okay jao. (eh turns to kids.) Beta, bua ko pareshan mat karna. Aur maze karna.

The kids nodded and RajVi left with them and he drove to his friend. As soon as Rahul met Daya, he was surprised to see him.

Both the friends talked for a while and after that Rahul took him up for tests and checkup. He seemed shocked as he did Daya's checkup.

Later….

Daya- Kya baat hai Rahul, sab thik hai na?

Rahul(thoughtfully)- Daya, tumhe ye symptoms kab se ho rahe hain?

Daya- Yahi koi 1 mahine se.

Rahul- Aur tum aba aye ho mere paas?

Daya- Haan Rahul, mujhe waqt nahi mila…..ya yun keh lo ki maine socha ki ye sab aise hi ho raha hai.

Rahul- Daya…tum sach mein laaparwaah ho.

Daya- Relax Rahul, ye batao ki hua kya hai.

Rahul looked at his friend…

"_Daya, kya hua hai, ye toh reports se pata chalega. Shaam ko milta hoon main tumse. Tab tak ghar jao aur aaram karo. Aur haan, ye dawai le lena." _

He handed over a slip to him and he left the room….

"_Ye Rahul ko kya ho gaya…..kahin ye abhijeet ko kuch na keh de." _

HE almot turned to call him again, and found Rahul, in front of him…._" Don't worry Daya, main kisi ko kuch nahi bataunga. Tum ghar jao. Shaam ko milte hain"_

Daya left the hospital but was worried as he had seen Rahul worried….wondering what has happened to him.

**A/n: Okay…an ultra-short update I know…..but abhi isse hi kaam chalao. Next chapter mein aur zyada feelings hongi. I can't give any specific date , but will try to update soon. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Take care! **

**Plz R&amp;R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone….thankyou for keeping patience. Mere exams mein thoda break hain, so here I am with the new update. Hope you guys like. And please maarna mat, ek bada khulaasa karne wali hu main, is chap mein. **

**Happy reading!**

Daya went to his home and he felt tired. The kids were not back yet. He took the medicine and slept for sometime. He woke up with the doorbell. He checked his watch. It showed 5pm..he thought…

" _Oh God! Main itni derr so gaya. Rahul se bhi milna hai." _

He opened the door and found Rajat-purvi with kids. The kids ran into the house…Daya looked at Rajvi when Purvi asked…..

Purvi- Bhai, aap thik ho na?

Daya(smiles)- Haan pari, mujhe kya hoga?

Purvi- toh aap itne thake hue kyun lag rahe ho?

Daya- Actually, meri aankh lag gayi thi aur abhi khuli.

Purvi(Smiles)- Okay, thik hai. Hum chlte hai.

With this, Rajat and Purvi left while Daya moved into children's room. Divya hugged him….

Divya- Papa! Pata hai , humne bahut masti ki!

Dhruv- Haan papa, wahan par bade bade rides they. (he showed him the height with his hands)

Daya- Acha, aapne bua ko pareshan toh nahi kiya na?

Dhruv/Divya- Nahi papa,….

Dhruv(Excitedly) Rajat uncle ne ich-cleam khilayi.

Daya smiled at them and patted their cheeks….Divya went to change while Daya helped his little boy change his clothes. Then, the kids began watching cartoons while daya prepared chocolate milkshake for them and coffee for himself. They had just settled to have coffee when doorbell rang. Daya moved to open the door…it was Rahul. Daya welcomed him in and asked his kids to move into their room and watch TV there….

Rahul settled on the sofa and daya came to him….

Daya-. "Rahul aab bataogey bhi kya hua hai?"

Rahul looked at him..

"_daya.. wo.." _

Daya gets irritated and he asked final time..

"_Rahul batana hai toh jaldi batao, mujhe bachon ko lekar bahar jaana hai._

Rahul hold his hand…

"_nahi ruko mai batata hun_.."

Dr rahul continued..

"_daya.. ye sab sunne ke baad tumhe apne aap ko sambalna hoga.."_

This lines were making him scared but he listened..

"_tumhe.. pancreatic cancer hai.. aur tumhe jald se jald operation karwana hona.."_

he said in one breath.. Daya was shocked to hear this..

"_Rahul.. tum sure ho?"_ he spoke with teary voice..

Dr Rahul nods as yes and leaves from there..

Daya was sitting still on his place and remembered the quality of time he spend with his best buddy cum brother….

_***Flashback Starts***_

Daya was lying on the lap of his brother..

Daya -"boss.. aaj toh mai darr hi gaya tha mujhe laga ki aaj toh mai gaya.. par tumne bacha liya mujhe waqt pe aake"

Abhijeet -"kya bol rahe ho.. tujhe kabhie kuch hone dunga kya mai.. hmm.."

Daya(looks at his buddy) -"aur kabhie sach mein main..."

Abhijeet looked at him angrily…

"_toh mai bhi nahi rahunga.. tere bina meri jindagi mei kuch nahi hai.." _

Daya (smiles)-"boss.. phir akele rehne ki adaat daal loh.. mai toh shaadi karke busy ho jaaunga tum reh jaogey.."

he speaks naughtily while Abhijeet smiles.. "_tab bhi tu mera bhai hi rahega.. aur tujhe mai kahi nahi jaane dunga… kahi bi nahi…_

Daya comes out of his thoughts..

"_boss.. sach mein tumhe akele rehna seekhna hoga.. mere bina.."_

Just then, he heard, Dhruv's voice…

" _Papa! Dekho didi meko daant rahi hai."_

_._

"_Papa, Dhruv ne phir se mera teddy bear tod diya…"_

_._

_._

Daya closed his eyes on hearing their voice…Tears rolled down his eyes….

" _Ye dono toh meri zindagi hai….inka kya hoga…? "_

_._

"_Main kya karu? Main inko akele nahi chhod sakta…kya hoga jab inhe sach pata chalega! Kaise rahenge ye mere bina."_

_._

_._

He came out of his thoughts on the voice of his son….

" _Papa…jaldi aao!"_

And he rubbed off his tears and moved into their room.

**A/N: Okay…I know, ye bhi short hai aur sad bhi hai. But I am thinking to give short updates this time. Hope is baar jaldi de paun. Stay tuned…**

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Guys….i am here with an update. I know ek mahina beet gaya par kya karu exams they phir behen ki shaadi, so couldn't update this. I mean, iske liye jo ida aur jo feel mujhe chahiye thi, wo nahi mil rahi thi. But, here I am with a new update.**

**Happy Reading…**

Daya moved towards the kids room. He entered in and saw both Divya and Dhruv fighting. He sat on the bed and pulled them closer..

Daya- Ye aap dono kya kar rahe ho? Ye sikhaya hai maine?

Divya- Papa, isne meri doll tod di.

Dhruv- Maine kuch nahi kiya papa! Main bed pe baith laha tha aur didi ki doll neeche gir gayi.

Divya- Nahi papa, isne jaan-boojh ke todi hai. Aap isko daanto!

Dhruv- Didi jhooth bol rahi hai papa, maine kuch nahi kiya.

Daya pulled them and made them sit on the bed near himself. He patted their head and cheeks and looked at them. The kids looked at him and he smiled….

"_Divya, Dhruv, ab aap dono meri baat dhyaan se suno. Aap dono is tarah se bilkul bhi jhagda nahi karoge. Divya, aap badi behen ho na, aapko Dhruv ka khayal rakhna hai…samjhe?" _

He looked at them and and an innocent question came up from Dhruv….

"_Papa, aap kahin ja rahe ho?" _

Daya hugged the little boy with teary eyes….

"_Nahi beta, papa aap dono ko chhod ke kaise ja sakte hain…papa toh hamesha aapke saath hi rahenge."_

Divya looked at him and hugged him….

"_Toh phir aap mujhe Dhruv ka dhyan rakhne ke liye kyun keh rahe ho?" _

Daya looked at both of them and managed to speak…..

"_Wo isliye mere bache, kyunki ap bade ho. Kabhi kabhi kaam karte waqt agar papa ghar pe nahi aaye ya agar papa ko chot lag jaaye, toh aapko apna aur dhruv ka dhyan rakhna hoga. Rakhoge na?"_

Divya nodded innocently….

"_Haan papa, aur main aapka bhi dhyan rakhungi, lekin aap aise kabhi bhi kahin jaane ki baat mat karna. Hum aapke bina nahi reh love you papa!" _

Dhruv also hugged him…._"Love you Papa!" _

He took the kids in his embrace, and tightly closed his eyes to let tears fall off….

_**Daya's POV-" Inke bina toh main bhi nahi reh sakta, pata nahi mere baad inka kya hoga. Hey bhagwan, mujhe itni shakti do ki mainin bachchon ko aur Abhijeet ko sambhal saku.**_(suddenly something striked his mind)_** Abhijeet…haan….abhijeet hi in dono ko sambhal sakta hai. Aur Tarika…..tarika ke roop mein inhe maa bhi mil jayegi. Haan…mujhe abhi hi Boss se baat karni hogi." **_

Just then the doorbell rang. Divya and Dhruv parted from the hug and ran towards the door, as they knew it was the time for there badepapa to come. Divya opened the door and found abhijeet. He lifted the kids in his arms while Divya shouted…

"_Papa, badepapa aaye hai!" _

On the other hand, Daya rubbed off his tears and composed himself and came out. Abhijeet looked at him….

ABhijeet- tum bachchon ke kamre mein kya kar rahe they?

Daya(Smiles)- tumhare dono shaitan ladai jo ka rrahe they. Aur ghanti bajte hi bhaagte hue aaye kit um hoge.

Abhijeet(laughs)- haha…waise tumhare bache tumhari tarah hoshiyaar hai.

Daya(Smiles)- Haan, par inhe tumhari tarah banna hoga. Aur tum inhe apne tareeke se sambhaloge.

Abhijeet looks at his buddy…

Abhijeet- Meri tarah kyun! Ye dono tumhari tarah banenge aur inhe tumse achi parvarish koi nahi de sakta.

Daya smiles and thinks…._"Kaash aisa ho sakta abhijeet….kaash!" _

He came into reality on his touch on his shoulder….

"_Kahan kho gaye Daya…koi pareshani hai ?" _

Daya turns to his friend…._"Nahi Boss…aisa kuch nahi hai. Bas mujhe tumse ek vaada chahiye…doge?"_

ABhijeet grew serious….he looks at his best friend…

"_Daya, tum mujhse kuch chupa toh nahi rahe? Rahul ne kya kaha?" _

Daya looks at him…._" Main tumse kuch nahi chupa raha. Tumse chupa bhi kaise sakta hu, tum toh har baat jaan lete ho." _(he smiles)

Abhijeet smiles too but then looks at his buddy…..

"_Par tum bachchon ke liye kya bol rahe they?" _

Daya glanced at the kids and then abhijeet…

"_Haan boss! Mujhe 2 din ke liye kuch kaam se Pune jaana hai, toh bachchon ko tum sambhaloge. Sambhal loge na?" _

Abhijeet glances at him…._"Pune kyun?" _ He raised his eyebrows to him.

Daya speaks…._"Wo kuch zaruri kaam hai, toh mujhe hi jaana hoga. Tum bachchon ka khayal rakhna."_

Abhijeet seemed satisfied with his answer and looks at him…

"_Thik hai,, bachchon ki chinta mat karo. Tum kab nikloge?" _

Daya replied looking into his phone…._" Kal morning, tum chaho toh bachchon ko abhi le ja sakte ho." _

He nods and Daya explains to his children that he'll meet them after 2 days and asks them to leave with ABhijeet. The kids agreed and they left. Here Daya, closed the door and …

.

.

Suddenly, was weak on his knees and sit down on the floor….crying...

.

.

_Crying…for his buddy …for his kids…..for all the promises he made...and they will go unfulfilled…_

**A/N: Okay here, I end! **

**ABhi not in a state to speak anything more…hope everyone likes it. **

**Do Review! **

**Take care! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Heyo Guyss…I know I am terribly late….kaan pakad ke sorry for that. **

**Shubhi….sholly shona…..but here's your most awaited update…..continue reading!**

_**RECAP: Daya gets broken to know of his comes to meet him and Daya asks him to take Divya and Dhruv with him to which he readily agrees. Daya packs children's clothes and asks them to go with ABhijeet. Now….further….**_

**Next Morning….**

Daya woke up at his usual time..rather say, he hadn't slept that night. He made a coffee for himself. He then made way to his children's room. He looked at the pictures hung in the room.

.

His Kids…

.

His Buddy…

.

His whole family….

.

And he had to go away from them…..for…..for _FOREVER_

_._

_._

He glanced at Abhijeet's picture with the kids….he took it off from the wall and caressed it.

.

"_Maaf karna Dost…..jaanta hu, jo karne ja raha hun, uske liye tum bahut naraaz hoge mujhse….lekin Boss….main…..main hamesha tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu. Main nahi chahta ki meri wajah se tumhare aur Tarika ke beech problem ho. "_

_._

_._

"_Aur main tumhe chhod ke kahan ja raha hun…..hamesha rahunga na tumhaare dil mein. Aur fir divya aur dhruv toh hain hi…"_

_._

_._

His voice trembled….

"_Main jaanta hoon tum inhe bahut achi parvarish doge Abhijeet. Tumse behtar pita mere bachchon ko nahi mil , Tarika aur ye dono hi toh meri duniya hai…..meri is choti si duniya ko sambhal kar rakhna Boss….Bas itni si baat aur maan lo meri…."_

_._

_._

He closed his eyes to let all the pain flow out. He was now stuck on the pictures of his kids. He had nothing to say to them…

.

.

After a while, he gathered the courage and and moved to his room. He took out some papers and made some phone calls.

.

_**Around 9 am….**_

He picked his car keys and moved out. He gazed at his home, as if he's looking at it for t hast time and then drove away. He first met his lawyer…..Lawyer Prakash Mehra. He was his college friend and Daya thought that it would be better if he discussed all things with him.

.

_**Lawyer Prakash's Home…**_

He was happy to see Daya at his place. He welcomed him in…

Prakash- Arey Daya…tum! Aao …aao!

Daya(smiles)- Haan, prakash, mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai.

Prakash(sitting beside him)- Haan haan Daya…sab baat karenge….pehle ye batao, tum kaise ho? Aur tumhare bachche?

Daya- Sab thik hai Prakash. Bas mujhe tumse kuch zaroori kaam hai. Pehle wo karein?

Prakash(looked at him)- Kya baat hai Daya , pareshan lag rahe ho?

Daya- Lo, ye file padho, sab samajh aa jayega.

Prakash took the file and went through it. He looked at Daya….

"_Ye toh….ye tumhari will hai….lekin yeh…..baat kya hai daya!"_

_._

"_Prakash, Ye will main Abhijeet ke naam karna chahta hoon. Jab tak hamare bachche bade nhi ho jayenge, tab tak sab kuch abhijeet ke naam rahega, uske baad wo jaise chahe bachchon mein baaant sakta hai."_

Prakash lifted his face to glance at his friend….

"_Itna bada faislaa! Tumne is baare abhijeet se baat ki hai?"_

Daya looked at him…..

"_Abhi ussey baat karne ka time nahi hai Prakash, main bas itna chahta hu ki tum ek nayi will banao. Mera ghar bhi Abhijeet ke naam hoga….aage uski marzii hai ki usey kya karna hai."_

Prakash looked at his friend and nodded. He got busy with his tasks.

.

After a while, he looked up at Daya and handed him a file…..

"_Ye lo Daya, tumhari nayi will. Lekin ab mujhe kaaran jaanna hai…..tum….tum ye sab kyun kar rahe ho? Main jaanta hu, abhijeet tumhara bhai hai, lekin ye sab…..tum ye sab divya aur dhruv ke naam bhi kar sakte they na!phir abhijeet kyun?"_

.

Daya smiles…

"_haan jaanta hoon, lekin main ye bhi jaanta hoon ki mere jaane ke baad abhijeet bahut achche se mere bachchon ka khayal rakhega. Aur phir jo mera hai wo sab usi ka toh hai . isliye ye sab kar raha hoon."_

.

Prakash looked at his friend….

"_lekin daya, aisa bhi kya hua hai? Please bataao!"_

Meanwhile, a voice attracted them….

"_main batata hoon prakash."_

_._

Daya looked at rahul asking him not to tell anything to Prakash. Rahul nods…

Rahul- Prakash, wo ….wo sab baatein main tumhe baad mein bataunga, lekin kya abhi ke liye daya ko le jaun….ab puchna toh padega, wo tumhara mehmaan hai.

Prakash- acha thik hai, jao tum log.

Rahul smiled and moved out of the house. Daya followed him to his car.

Rahul-ye tu kya kar raha hai daya? Ye vasiyat?

Daya- haan rahul, ab yeh sab karna hi hai.

Rahul- lekin is tarah, abhijeet ko na bata kar.!

Daya(weakly smiles)- jaanta hoon usey, gussa hoga, par maan jayega. Tum batao, kuch kaam ttha?

Rahul- haan, chalo, mere ghar chalte hain.

Daya nods and leaves for his house.

.

.

_**After some time….**_

After much discussion, daya leaves from rahul's house. He was supposed to meet him next day in hospital.

.

.

Here, someone was surprised to watch him….

"_ye Daya yahan…..rahul ke ghar pe? Daya toh pune gaya than a….phir yahan!"_

_._

"_main abhijeet ko batati hoon."_

she called abhijeet up….

"_**Abhijeet **__, __**Tarika **__ bol rahi hu. Mujhe tumse abhi milna hai. Jld se jld __**Pine Grove **__ restaurant mein milo…."_

He seemed confused but went to meet her….

.

.

**Pine Grove Restaurant…**

Tarika was waiting for abhijeet. He made his way to her and sat opposite to her…

Abhijeet- kya baat hai tarika, pareshan lag rahi ho?

Tarika- daya kahan hai? (sheasked straightly)

Abhijeet-tumhe pata toh hai….wo pune gaya hai.

Tarika- wo yahin hai….mumbai mein.

Abhijeet gets shocked….

"_Kyaaa!"_

_._

"_haan, aur hum kal ja rahe hain use baat karne."_

_._

"_par baat kya hai tarika?"_

_._

He looked at her….

"_ab ye toh daya batayega! Hum ghar chalte hain, bachche akele honge"_

And she stood up to move while he silently followed her.

**A/N: okay I end here….**

**Shubhi and all duo fans…I hope you guys like this. Plz r&amp;R**

**Take care!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Back with another update. **

**Shubhi- Here's the next chapter :D Hope you like it. …..love ya ! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**Happy Reading…**

_**Next Morning…..Daya's Home…**_

He got ready and was thinking something when the doorbell rang. He worries as who it could be. He peeps through the eye holeand gets worried to see Abhijeet on the door.

.

" _Abhijeet yahan…..ye yahan kaise? Kahin rahul ne abhijeet ko sab kuch toh nahi bata diya!" _

HE was tensed but composed himself and opened the door…

Daya- Abhijeet, tum yahan itni subah subah?

Abhijeet- tum batao Daya sab thik hai na?

Daya- Haan boss , sab thik hai. Main bhi subah hi lauta hoon, bureau ke liye nikalne wala tha.

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Dekho daya, kahin tum kuch chupa toh nahi rahe?

Daya- Arey…arey nai boss! Tumse kya chupaunga. Acha chalo, ab bureau chalte hain.

Abhijeet looked at his buddy…he seemed weak and tensed….Abhijeet hold his hand and looked at him….

"_Daya, mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho? Dekho , jo bhi hai….bata do. Main tumhe yun nahi dekh pata hai kitne din se mujhe ajeeb se sapne aa rahe hain…..mujhe darr lag raha hai Daya….plz bolo, baat kya hai?"_

.

Fresh tears form in Daya's eyes as well hearing his buddy. He could feel the concern , pain and fear in his voice and his eyes.

_**Daya's POV- I am …I am sorry abhijeet, main tumhe kuch nahi bata sakta. Main nahi chahta meri wajah se tum koi ulta seedha faisla lo. Ab tumhare sath Tarika ki zindagi bhi judi huyi hai. Main usey bhi pareshan ni dekh sakta. Isliye main tumhe kuch nahi bataunga.**_

Daya came out of his trance on abhijeet's voice….

Abhijeet- Kahan kho gaye daya, ab batao bhi ki kya hua hai?

Daya- Boss, tum yunhi pareshan ho rahe ho…..dekho abhi kitna kaam baaki hai….tumhari shaadi ki taiyari karni hai.

Abhijeet- Acha thik hai…..

Before he could speak more, his phone rang and he attended it. And daya heaved a sigh of relief.

.

.

"_Thik hai Rajat, hum aate hain."_

_._

"_Haan, main daya ke ghar pe hi hu. Hum aa rahe hai."_

.

After cutting the call, he turned to his buddy….

Abhijeet- Daya, ab chalo, koi zaroori case hai.

Daya- Haan boss, chalo! Main lock laga ke aata hu.

Abhijeet nods and moves out of the house. Here , Daya watches him going…

"_Sorry Boss…..tumhe bataya toh tum pareshan ho jaoge. Aur phir, main nai chahta meri wajah se tum pareshan ho. Tumhe khush hi dekhna hai boss!"_

He came out of his trance on the horn of the car. He quickly locked the door and moved out.

.

.

_**CID Bureau…**_

Daya and Abhijeet entered the bureau and found everyone happy. DrSalunkhe and Tarika were there too. Daya looked at them all….

Daya- Kya baat hai, sab log bade khush lag rahe hain!

Freddy- Baat hi khushi ki hai sir!

Daya(smiles)- Toh batao bhayi, baat kya hai?

Freddy- Abhijeet Sir aur DrTarika ki shaadi ka muhurat nikal liya gaya hai.

Daya(smiled)- Arey waah….kab ka muhurat hai?

ACP- 10 din baad ka muhurat hai daya.

Daya- Arey waah…acha hai sir! Toh ab toh hume tayari karni chahiye. Kyun boss?

He looked at his buddy who smiled shyly. Daya hugged him. Meanwhile, the bureau phone rang ,ofcourse, with a new case. ACP divided the task and the team headed by Daya left for the crime scene. While abhijeet had to head another team. DrSalunkhe left the bureau while Tarika moved to Abhijeet.

Tarika- tumne daya se baat ki?

Abhijeet- Usne kaha wo aaj subah lauta hai. (he looked at her)

Tarika- Par abhijeet, maine khud usey dekha hai….i can't be wrong.

Abhijeet- Okay tarika, I believe you, lekin uske liye daya ko sach bolna padega, jo wo nahi bol raha.(he seemed worried)

Tarika- tum Daya se baat karo , baaki mujhpar chhod do.

She assured him and left the bureau.

.

.

The day passed in the blur. The officers were quite busy with the murder case. They returned back to the bureau….

Abhijeet- Aaj ka case toh sach mein bahut pechida tha.

Daya- Haan boss, agar wo shopkeeper hume kuch nahi batata toh shayad hum asli khooni tak pahunch hi nai paate.

Purvi- haan Bhai, sahi keh rahe ho aap. Aaj toh aisa lag raha tha ki hum ye case solve hi nahi kar paayenge.

Abhijeet- Aise kaise nai karte…..farak sirf itna tha ki ye khooni shatir tha. Khair, ye sab chhodo, ghar chalne ki taiyari karo.

Purvi – han, aaj toh main ghar jaa ke sone wali hun. Bahut thak gayi.

Daya(smiles)- haan thik hai, so jaana. Koi nai jagayega tujhe.

Purvi(makes a face)- Kya koi nai jagayega….hain na Rajat, subah subah phone kar dete hain.

She realized what she said and bit her tongue while rajat gave her "TumheMainBaadMeinDekhtaHoon" look. Daya laughed and patted her head….

"_Ab aisa hi chalega…" _

And he turned to take his things. Abhijeet patted his shoulder…

Abhijeet- Chal daya, Tarika ne bulaya hai, bache wahin hai. Wo keh rahi thi ki khana saath khayenge.

Daya(smiles)- Thik hai, chalo.

.

.

_**Tarika's Home….**_

Abhijeet and Daya reached home. They saw Tarika running behind Dhruv. Dhruv was laughing….

"_Badi maa….pakdo….mujhe pakdo!"_

Everytime tarika was closer to him, he would run away and giggle. On the other side , Divya told Tarika….

"_Badi maa, isko pakadna mushkil hai, aap us side se jao, main is side se. varna ye shaitan pakad mein nahi aayega."_

The two of them were on either sides tried to catch him.. Dhruv tried to run but, tarika got hold of his hand and pulled him closer. The little boy hugged him and so did Divya.

.

Daya smiled looking at them…the thing that came in his mind was that his children are in safe hands. No one could handle them much better than tarika was doing.

.

" _**Main jaanta hoon Tarika, tumse behtar mere bachchon ko koi nahi sambhal sakta. Tumse behtar maa unhe nahi mil sakti. Thankyou tarika"**_

It was then that Divya saw him and rushed to him….

"_Papa, aap aa gaye! Aapko pata hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya!"_

She hugged him. Even Dhruv ran to him and hugged him by his legs…

"_Dhruv ne bhi papa ko miss kiya. Papa subah se milne bhi nai aaye dhruv she."_

Daya smiled at his complaint and lifted him in his arms…

"_Papa ne bhi dhruv ko miss kiya, lekin aaj bahut kaam tha, par ab main aa gaya hoon na, ab hum ghar jayenge."_

Dhruv smiled and so did Divya. Meanwhile, Tarika laid the dinner table and called them for lunch. Divya and Dhruv ran to their badimaa followed by Abhijeet and Daya.

.

.

_**On the Dinner Table…**_

Tarika- Daya, tum jis kaam se gaye they, wo ho gaya?

Daya- haan Tarika, sab ho gaya.

Tarika- Hmm….acha hai. Waise tum rahul ko kaise jaante ho?

Daya(looks at her)- Rahul?

Tarika- Han, DrRahul!

Daya- Oh wo….wo mera Bachpan ka dost hai Tarika. Kal main lautkar usi ke saath aaya tha. Fir raat ko usi ke ghar pe ruka tha dinner ke liye. Tum logon ko isliye nai bataya kyunki main tum logon ko disturb nai karna chahta tha.

Tarika- tum sach keh rahe ho na?

Daya- Han baba…tumse kyun jhooth bolunga! Tum toh meri dost ho. (he smiles)

Tarika- thik hai, tum kehte ho toh maan leti hu. (she spoke thoughtfully)

Meanwhile, they got indulged in kids talk and Daya seemed relieved…. He looked at both tarika and Abhijeet…

"_Sorry …I am really sorry Tarika…but main tumhe kuch nai bata sakta. Maaf karna mujhe."_

.

.

After a while, he got ready to leave. Tarika and abhijeet asked him to take care and he nodded as a YES. After he left…Tarika turned to abhijeet…

" _Daya kuch zaroor chhupa raha hai, hume pata lagaana hoga , wo bhi shaadi se pehle. "_

He nodded, hugged her and left for his home.

**A/N: Okay, here I end..**

**Shubhi…I hope this was a long chap….hope you guys like it. **

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Take Care…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heya Guys….thanks for being patient and supporting me. Thank you to each and everyone who reviewed on this fic.**

**Here's the new update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Happy Reading…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next Morning…**_

Daya woke up early at his usual time. He moved to the children's room and found them sleeping. He moved to them, looked at their innocent faces. The smiles on their faces were so serene for him. It made him smile. He moved towards her daughter's bed, sat beside her, moved his fingers in her hair...

"_Divya…utho beta…..school ke liye late ho jayega." _

The girl took his hand below her head and slept….

"_5 minutes papa!" _

He smiled and tickled in her neck. She giggled and opened her eyes….

"_this is not fair papa! Ye cheating hai." _

He smiled and hugged her….she kissed on his cheeks. He kissed on her cheeks…

"_Chalo, ab jaldi se taiyar ho jao. Main dhruv ko jagaata hu."_

Divya nodded and Daya moved towards Dhruv….he shaked his little champ….

"_Chalo utho Dhruv….aaj no drama!" _

The little boy opened one eye to look at him….Daya smiled at his naughtiness…

"_Bas bachchu….papa se no shaitaani….chalo utho…"_

He made the boy stand on the bed…. Dhruv kissed on his cheeks….

"_Papa, aapko kaise pata, main shaitani kar raha hu"_

Daya smiled…._"Papa ko sab pata hota hai….samjhe!" _

Dhruv giggled. Daya smiled and left the room. He went into the kitchen, at the same time, his phone rang. It was from Abhijeet.

"_Haan, Boss bolo!"_

_._

"_Abhi toh ghar pe hu. Bachchon ko school drop krte hue bureau aaunga."_

_._

_._

"_Achaa…..Max Plaza Mall ke baahar, thik hai….main pahunch jaunga."_

_._

_._

"_Haan haan, le aaunga. Chinta mat karo."_

_._

He disconnected the call and smiled….

"_Ye Abhijeet bhi na…..achanak se plan bante hain ulte direction mein jaana padega…..khair iske toh kaam hi ulte hain."_

.

He shaked off his head and made Divya and Dhruv have breakfast and they drove out. He dropped them at school and drove towards Max Plaza Mall.

.

.

_**Max Plaza Mall**_

He parked his car and moved towards the mall. He looked around for his team mates…and called abhijeet as well. Abhijeet picked his call….

Daya- Haan boss….kahan ho tum log?

"_Lifestyle ke men's section mein hain…aa jao"_

Daya- thik hai, aata hu.

He looked around, took and escalator to first floor, where his team was. He moved inside, when he saw Abhijeet. He moved to him and kept his hand on his shoulder. Tarika smiled as she saw him….

Tarika- Acha hua Daya jot um aa gaye. Ab sambhalo apne bhai ko, isey toh kuch pasand hi nahi aa raha.

Daya(smiles)- CHinta mat karo Tarika, main isey sab dilva dunga.

Tarika- haan, tum log blazer pasand karo, main ethnic wear dekhti hu. Chal Purvi.

She held Purvi's hand and they moved to the women section. Daya turned to abhijeet…

Daya- haan, ab bolo Abhijeet, kaunsa blazer pasand aaya?

Abhijeet(confused)- Samajh nahi aa raha yaar…..black lu ki brown?

Daya(laughed)-Tarika'_ji' _ se puch lo. (he winked)

Abhijeet(shyly)- kya yaar….ab tu bata raha hai ya main jaun?

Daya(laughed)- acha acha….ye black le lo. Tum par waise bhi black suit karta hai.

Abhijeet- thik hai. (to the shopkeeper) isey pack kar do.(to Daya) ab tu bhi kuch kharid le.

Daya- Pehle tum toh kharid lo! Abhi toh sherwani kharidni hai na tumhare liye. Chalo.

Abhijeet- Haan Daya, wo bhi kharidenge, par pehle tub hi khud ke liye kuch formal dress khrid le.

Daya-Arey Boss….

Tarika(interrupted)- Abhijeet thik keh rha hai. chalo, tum bhi kuch kharid lo, sab toh apni pasand ki cheezein le rahe hai.

Daya(smiles)- Okay! Tum kehti ho toh…..

Tarika smiled and went to join Purvi who was waiting for her in the ladies section. Abhijeet helped Daya in purchasing a formal dress as he himself purchased.

.

.

Making some more purchases, the team moved out. They were hungry as they were out since morning 10. Daya checked the watch…..

Daya- dopahar ke 2 baj gaye….aur pata bhi nahi chala!

Tarika- Haan….aur ab toh bhook bhi lag rahi hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- toh chalo, yahin paas mein ek restaurant hai, wahi chalte hain aur lunch karte hain.

Tarika(holds Abhijeet's hand)- haan haan chalo!

Daya(smiles)- haan chalo!

Everyone made there way towards the restaurant.

.

.

_**Restaurant Spice Garden **_

Tarika read the name of the restaurant….

Tarika- tempting Name …..good choice Abhijeet….! (she smiled at him)

Purvi(teased her)- Haan haan, ab Abhijeet sir ki choice toh tumhari bhi choice hogi….hai na ….(she winked at her)

Tarika(shyly)- haan …thik hai….!

Daya(laughed)- acha ab chalo andar…..bahut bhook lagi hai.

Everyone moved inside. The took a table, ordered food, and chatted for a while. That's when Daya felt a little uncomfortable. He felt as if pain increasing near his abdomen. Fortunately, his phone rang, and he picked it up.

.

"_Haan, Okay, main….main aata hun."_

_._

"_Main 15 minute mein aata hu….haan haan , ghar pe."_

_._

He disconnected the call and turned to others….

Daya- Acha Boss….mujhe ek zaruri kaam hai. abhi main chalta hoon.

Abhijeet nodded….

"_Thik hai Daya, apna khayal rakhna."_

Daya nodded and turned to leave. Before moving out , he glanced at them and then quickly rushed to his car and drove off.

**A/N: Okay….i know a short update. Sorry for that. But I hope you people like.**

**Whose call did Daya get? Why did he turned to glance at his family….did it mean a last glance?**

**Stay tuned to know more….**

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heyo pplz….m back with an update. Hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the story.**

**Subhsree- Shona…waiting for you reviews. Plz review soon :* Love yaa!**

**Happy Readingg! **

Daya left from the restaurant and drove to Rahul's place. The rest of the team also left for their homes, while abhirika shopped for some more things.

**_Rahul's Place…_**

Daya reached there, parked his car and went to ring the bell, but before that, the door was opened. Kunal was on the door. He invited him in.

Daya- Kya bat hai Rahul, itni urgency mein kyun bulaya?

Rahul(looked at him)- Mujhe tumse urgently baat karni thi, tumhari bimaari ke baare mein.

Daya(nnow worried)- Kya hua? Phir se kuch tests karne hai?

Rahul(hold his hand)- Daya, dekho, main jaanta hu ki tumhare mann mein kya chal raha hai, aur tum kis tarah se saare kaam kar rahe ho, ye bhi pata hai mujhe. Lekin main eek higher official se baat ki hai…aur main chahta hu ki tum unse ek baar milo.

Daya- Milne se kya hoga Rahul, main jaanta hu, meri zindagi ki kuch hi din bache hain, mujhe jee lene do.

Rahul- Daya, wo cancer specialist hain, California ke jaane mane doctor hain, **_Dr Jacob D'souza_**. Wo mere frend hain, aur main chahta hu ki wo bhi tumhara case study karein. Aur unhone kaha …..(he paused)

Daya(looked at him anxiously)- kya kaha unhone?

Rahul-Aur unhone kaha ki ek hi tareeka hai tumhare cure ka…..operation karna hoga.

Daya- Operation? Usse kya faayeda hoga?

Rahul- ye toh DrJacob batayenge. Plz kal hospital aa jaana subah 11 baje.

Daya- Aise kaise aa jaun? Ek hafte baad Abhijeet aur Tarika ki shaadi hain. Mujhe bahut kaam hai Rahul. Its not possible. (he gets tensed and sad)

Rahul(keeps hand on his shoulder)-Daya plz…..tum aisa mat karo, dekho agar koi solution hai toh usey maan lo na. tumhare bachchon ka kya hoga?

Daya(who had tears in eyes)- Abhijeet mere bachchon ka mujhse zyada khayal rakhega. Aur mujhe kisi cheez ki chinta nahi hai.

He turns to his friend…..

_"Rahul plz, main kisi se nahi milna chahta…please!"_

Rahu sighs…..looks at his friend. He was worried for him, wanted him to understand what he wanted to say, but his friend was adamant enough. Daya looked back at him…

_"Rahul, main jaanta hu, tum pareshan ho meri wajah se , par main…..main chahta hu, jo ho raha hai hone do, please. "_

Rahul looked disappointedly at his friend,….

_"Acha theek hai, lekin please ek baar tum unse mil toh sakte ho na?"_

He looked at him, hoping a positive nod….Daya nodded….

_"acha theek hai, main milunga , lekin is hafte nahi. Tum unh eagle hafte bula lo. Pleasee…"_

Rahul sighed and nodded….

_'thik hai…jaisa tum kaho."._

Daya smiled and hugged his friend….._"Thanks Rahul and sorry too….main janta hoon, meri wajah se bahut problem ho rahi hai tumhe. Bas ye hafta sambhaal lo please."_

Rahul nods…._"thik hai Daya, main tumhari baat maan leta hoon lekin tum apni dawaiyaan time pe loge, koi laaparwaahi nahi…samjhe!"_

Daya nods…._"haan ,haan dhyaan rakhunga."_

Rahul smiles and hands him some medicines. Meanwhile, Daya's phone rang…he checked the id and picked it up….

_"Haan Boss bolo!" _

_._

_._

_"Acha theek hai, main aadhe ghante mein pahunchta hoon."_

_._

_._

Daya turns to Rahul…..

_"Acha Rahul, abhi mujhe jaana hoga, koi case aa gaya hai. Baad mein milta hoon."_

Rahul nodded and Daya left from there.

_._

_._

**_CID Bureau…_**

Daya entered the bureau hurriedly. Abhijeet was waiting for him.

Abhijeet- Arey kahan reh gaye they yaar?

Daya- Mera aur rahul ka ek common friend hai , usse hi milne gaya tha. Tum batao, tumne itni urgently kyun bulaya? Sab thik toh hai?

Abhijeet- Chalo thik hai! maine isliye bulaya kyunki hume abhi Pune jaana hoga.

Daya(surprised)- Pune kyun?

Abhijeet- ek case ke chakkar mein. Yahan ek old aged couple ka khoon hua hai. Aur hume unke baare mein ye pata chala hai ki wo Pune ke kisi old age home mein rehte they. Hume abhi jaana hoga.

Daya(thinking)- Hmm..thik hai cchalo!

Abhijeet nods and leaves the bureau.

.

.

**_Pune...Shantiniketan Old Age Home…._**

Abhijeet and Daya reached this last old age home in the city. They moved inside when the manager approached them. Abhijeet told him that they were from CID and showed them thepicture of the couple they found dead. The manager recognized them as **_Mr and Mrs Rakesh Mehra. _** He even told them that their son left them there. The couple missed their son a lot and then decided to meet him and lleft the old age home 3 days ago.

.

.

They now knew , they had to meet their only son for further knowledge and investigation. They decided to head back to Mumbai. It was around 8 pm in the night. They headed back to Mumbai, on the way had dinner in a restaurant. Daya took out his medicines…Abhijeet noticed him….

Abhijeet- Kya hua daya? Sab thik toh hai?

Daya- haan boss, bs sar dard ho raha hai. socha dawai hi kha lu, abhi toh 2 ghante ka safar baaki hai.

Abhijeet- okay..thik hai, tum kha lo, main gaadi nikalta hu.

Daya nodded. Abhijeet moved out , while Daya paid the bill and moved out. They moved on their way to Mumbai…. This time Abhijeet was driving while Daya was sitting on the passenger seat. Abhijeet was quiet enough….Daya glanced at him….

Daya- kya soch rahe ho Boss?

Abhijeet- kuch nahi Daya, bas ye soch raha hu ki aajkal ke bachche kaise apne maa baap ko old age home mein chhod dete hain.

Daya(thoughtfully)- haan boss….soch toh main bhi yahi raha hu. Jin maa baap ne unhe itna sab diya, unhe hi aise chhod dena…..ye kahan ka niyam hai.

Abhijeet- pata nahi Daya, par mujhe bahut bura lagta hai jab ye sab dekhta hoon toh.

Daya- haan boss! Khushkismat hote hain wo log jinke sar par maa baap ka haath hota hai, aur ek hum hai …..jisne kabhi unhe dekha hi nahi. (he gets emotional)

Abhijeet- Aur maine toh unhe pehchana hi nahi. (he spoke a bit sadly)

Daya(keeps his hand on his shoulder.)- haan boss! Lekin shukar hai tum mil gaye mujhe …..life ban gayi meri. (he smiles)

Abhijeet(smiles)- han,same for me Daya. Agar tum na hote toh pata nahi kya kar jaata main.

Daya- main tumhe kuch ulta seedha karne deta tab na!

Abhijeet looked at him and both the buddies laughed out loud. Daya tuned into the radio which played a song, which made both of them smile….

** 7 ajoobe is duniya mein…**

**8vi apni Jodi….**

**Tode se bhi toote na ..**

**Ye Dharam Veer ki Jodi….**

They shared a hi-5 and drove off to their home…

**A/N: Okay ….here I end! **

**Hope it was not boring…..though not much long yet I hope you people like it **

**Plz R&amp;R!**

**Take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hello Guys…. I am back with Duo Dose again….Hope all of you like it. Thanks for the constant support all your sweet reviews.**

**Happy Reading! **

_**Next Day…**_

Abhijeet and Daya returned from Pune. Shortly, after that the case of the old age couple was solved. Five days were left for AbhiRika marriage. Everyone seemed happy.

_**Same Day…**_

It was evening time, the officers had returned back to bureau, completing the paper work related to the case. Tarika , too joined them in the bureau, with the forensic reports, as the files had to be produced in the court. That's when ACP Sir called them all…

ACP- Abhijeet, Tarika! Jaisa ki tum logon ko pata hai ki 5 din baad tum logon ki shaadi hai, toh maine tum logon ki chuttiyan sanction kar di hai. Jao, aur shaadi ki taiyari karo.

Abhijeet- Arey Sir! Shaadi ki taiyari toh ho hi jayegi. Chuttiyan ….(he paused)

ACP (smiles)- haan haan….main jaanta hoon, tumhe time ki zarurat nahi hai, lekin main chahta hoon ki tum khud par dhyan do. Hum sab hai na, cases hum sambhal lenge.

Daya(kept his hand on shoulder)- Sir thik keh rahe hain Boss! Tarika toh waise hi bahut khubsurat hain, tumhe bhi toh thoda handsome dikhna chahiye..kyun! (he smiled coyly while Abhijeet smiled shyly)

Abhijeet- acha thik hain.

ACP(Smiles)- Good! Aur baaki sab kamar kas lo….cases ke saath saath shaadi ki taiyariyan bhi karni hai. Abhi ke liye ghar jao. Kal se shaadi ki taiyariyan shuru karni hai.

Everyone smiled and left for home.

.

.

_**Daya's Home…**_

Daya entered home and Divya and Dhruv hugged him. He smiled on looking at his kids.

Dhruv(complained)- papa, aaj aap late aaye! (he pouted sadly)

Daya(Smiles)- Papa ko zaroori kaam tha beta. Aur dekho papa kya laaye hain….icecream! (he showed them an icecream box in his hand)

Dhruv(exclaimed)- Ich cleam! Papa do na !

Daya(Smiles)- abhi nahi, pehle hum khana khayenge. Dekho Badimumma ne khana bheja hai!

Tarika has sent dinner for the kids. Daya freshened up and made the kids have their dinner.

.

.

_**A while Later…Kids Room….**_

He was making them sleep, was narrating a story for them. The kids were watching him keenly as he was narrating, but towards the end of the story , both the kids fell asleep. He made them lie properly on the bed and watched them. He caressed their heads….Rahul's words echoed in his mind…

"_Daya , main eek cancer specialist ko bulaya hain. Main chahta hoon tum usse mil kal hospital aa jaana. Operation hi solution hain."_

_._

"_Achcha thik hain. Lekin dawai lene mein koi laaparwahi mat karna."_

.

Tears rolled down his eyes. He was in deep thinking….

"_sorry Rahul,main jaanta hoon ki main jo kar raha hoon wo tumhari nazar mein galat hain. Par Dost! Main Abhijeet ko zindagi mein khush dekhna chahta hoon. Wo Tarika ke saath bahut khush ek baar un dono ki shaadi ho jaye, main meri zimmedaariyon se free ho jaunga. Waise bhi jitni zindagi hai usey toh jee loon. "_

Tears rolled down his eyes. He closed them to let the tears flow.

.

.

_**On the Other Hand….Abhijeet's home…**_

He was lying on the bed, yet sleep was miles away from him. His dream since a few days had been haunting him. He knew that someone really close to him was in pain. He remembered Daya's condition, the yellowness in his skin, his being uncomfortable and complaining of pains….Then when Tarika told him that Daya didn't went to pune and met her friend Rahul, was also that what was bother ing him…

"_Kahin Daya mujhse jhooth toh nahi bol raha. Kuch dinon se down bhi lag raha hai. us din jab hum lunch kar rahe they tab bhi achanak kahin chala gaya. Kahin tarika thik toh nahi keh rahi…..kahin aisa na ho kuch aur ho jaaye aur hum kuch kar na Daya se baat karni hogi."_

He picked up his phone and coincidently, it was Daya's call! He smiled and attended the call….

"_Arey Daya, bahut lambi umar hain tumhari, abhi tumhare baare mein hi soch raha tha main. Kya baat hai , is waqt kaise phone kiya! " _Abhijeet asked sitting up on bed.

_._

_._

"_haan Boss! Pata tha mujhe ki tum mere baare mein hi soch rahe hoge. Batao kya soch rahe they!" _ Daya replied from the other hand.

.

"_Achcha! Main soch raha tha ki tumse shaadi pe kya tohfa maangu! _(He giggled over the phone) _ Batao kya tohfa doge mujhe!" _

_._

"_Arey Dost! Tumhaare liye toh jaan bhi haazir hain. Jo maangoge wo de toh Boss! Maine ye bataane ke liye phone kiya hai ki kal subah taiyar rehna, kal hum cards chhapwaane ke liye jayenge. Tarika ne kuch designs nikaale hain. Toh subah 9 baje tak taiyar ho jaana! Samjhe!" _ Daya replied form the other end.

Abhijeet smiles at his buddy's instructions….

"_Thik hai Daya, main taiyar subah milte hain." _

With this both the buddies ended their talk. Abhijeet seemed quite relaxed after talking to him.

.

.

_**Daya's home…**_

He was still in kids room. He kept the mobile on the table and remembered abhijeet's words….

"_tumhari umar toh bahut lambi hai Daya….abhi tumhare baare mein hi soch raha tha."_

_._

He rested his head on the backrest and sighed….

"_Boss! Ab tumhe mere baare mein sochna band karna hoga. Tumhe Tarika ke baare mein sochna hoga,usey tumhari zarurat hai boss! Aur ye bhi jaanta hoon ki wo tumhara ache se khayal rakhegi."_

Tears rolled down his eyes. He gazed at his kids who were sleeping with smiles on their faces. He caressed their forehead…..he then gazed at abhijeet's photograph with Divya and Dhruv….he took the photograph in his hand…

"_Boss! Maine toh apni zimmedari nibha di, ab tumhe nibhani hai. Divya aur Dhruv ka khayal tumhe hi rakhna hoga….aur main jaanta hoon ki tum unka khayal wiase hi rakhoge jaise mera rakha karte they…"_

_._

_**Flashback Starts…(Taken from the Case of Abduction Of Inspector Daya)**_

Daya was taken out from that enclosed glass room, but being there for hours had made him weak and drowsy. He was not in his senses. Abhijeet took him to hospital as he fell unconscious. Doctor checked him up and Abhijeet waited outside. After a while, the doctor came out…

ABhijeet- Daya kaisa hai doctor?

Doctor- He isvery weak, lagta hai inhone bahut ghanton se kuch khaya piya nahi hai. aur ye bahut dare hue bhi hain. Kuch hua tha?

Abhijeet- Jee haan doctor sahab! (and he explained everything to him)

Doctor- Hmm…phir toh aapko unhe pyar se handle karna hoga.

Just then, they heard Daya….he was shouting loud….

"_**Mujhe nikaalo yahan se…..mujhe kholo! Mujhe bahar jaana hai…"**_

Abhijeet and Doctor ran inside….Abhijeet held his hand….

"_Daya! Shant ho jao! Hum room mein hain, koi tumhe kahin band nahi ! " _

Seeing abhijeet, Daya calmed down. The doctor gave him a sedative injection so that he could sleep. Abhijeet sighed as Daya sleeps. Doctor tells him that he will be fine In sometime.

.

_**2 Days later…Daya's Home…**_

He seemed to be fine , yet he would get afraid being alone. ACp had given him 2 weeks holiday and ordered Abhijeet to stay with him. His medicines were still on. Abhijeet brought soup for him and then asked him to take medicines.

Daya- Kya boss! Phir se dawai le aaye tum?(he made a face)

Abhijeet- Haan Daya, dawai nahi khaoge toh thik kaise hoge? Lo khao! (he gave him the medicines)

Daya took the medicines and it seemed as if he was thinking something… Abhijeet sat near him….

Abhijeet- kya soch rahe ho?

Daya(smiles)- socha raha hoon ki kitna khushkismat hoon main jo tumhare jaise dost mila. Us….us cabin mein toh mujhe aisa lag raha tha jaise main marr hi jaunga.

Abhijeet(hit on his arm)- kya kuch bhi bolte ho Daya….mere hote hue kaise main tumhe kuch hone deta.

Daya- haan boss! Sach mein kismet walon ko tum jaisa dost milta hai. Sochta hoon, tum na hote toh meri zindagi kaisi hoti! Thank You boss!

Abhijeet(held his hand)- maine jo kiya wo mera farz tha aur hak bhi. Main tumhe yun thodi chhod skta hoon, jab tak mere bas mein hoga main hamesha tumhari madad karunga.

Daya(Smiles)- jaanta hoon, isliye toh fikar nahi hai mujhe, mere rehte koi tumhara aur tumhare rehte koi mera kuch nahi bigaad skta.

Abhijeet- koi insaan toh aisa nhi kar skta. ZIndagi bhar sath nibhane ka vaada kiya hai….bohot saare kaam karne hai hume…jaldi thik ho jao tum!

They clasped there hands together and shared a hug.

*_**Flashback Ends* **_

Daya came out of his trance as when dhruv rolled his hand round his leg. A tear drop escaped from his eye as he looked at Abhijeet's picture. He caressed it with his thumb….

"_Sorry boss! Zindagi bhar saath toh shayad nahi nibha paunga par tumhe zindagi bhar ki khushiyan zaroor de jaunga. "_

_._

_. _

He kept the picture on the table and rested his head on the backrest letting his tears flow out

.

.

**A/N: Okay…here I end! **

**Shona….i hope this was long. Hope you like! **

**Please R&amp;R! **

**Take care! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyo Peoples! **

**I am back with another update. Sorry for being late. I know my reason may not be justifiable, but am stressed out. And couldn't think of something to write the next chapter. Sorry! But here's the next update. Hope you people like it. **

**Happy Reading! **

The days were passing by. The whole team were excited for AbhiRika marriage. The first marriage in their whole CID family, Daya being the most excited. He was excited , happy but was sad too, reason being his illness.

.

It was the day before the wedding, where all the rituals were to take place. Daya was on his observation round to check everything. He didn't want anything to go wrong on his best friend's wedding. It was then when he glanced at them. Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting on a couch, with all the team members surrounding them. Abhijeet seemed happy. Dhruv and Divya were playing running around them. That was when, Dhruv's leg got entangled in the wires and he fell down. He was a little boy, not old enough that he won't cry on falling down. The only word he could utter ws…

"_Papa!" _

Daya wanted to run to him , but he stopped himself, as he saw Abhijeet hurrying to him. He picked up Dhruv in his arms and tried to calm him. He could clearly hear his buddy and he smiled….

"_Dhruv toh Strong hain na. Good boys rote nahi hain. Aap toh mere good boy ho na?"_

He asked looking at the little boy, who nodded as YES. Abhijeet smiled….

"_Toh phir ro mat. Papa dekhenge na toh mujhhe daantenge. Aap chahte ho badepapa ko daant pade?" _

Dhruv nodded innocently as NO but then questioned him…

Dhruv- Papa aapko kyun daantenge? Wo toh aapke friend hain na?

Abhijeet(smiles)- haan, wo mera best friend hain.

Dhruv- Par besht friendsh ladai nahi krte. (he spoke innocently)

Abhijeet smiled and kissed on his cheeks….

Abhijeet- Haan, toh papa se kehna mujhse ladai nahi karenge.

Dhruv- Okay…par mujhe khelna hai, neeche utaro.

Abhijeet descended Dhruv on the floor and he ran towards Daya, and hugged on his legs. He smiled and lifted his little boy in his arms.

Daya- kya baat hain champ? Kya hua?

Dhruv(innocently)- dhruv ko chot lag gayi. But aap balepapa ko daantna mat.

Daya(laughed)- Main nahi daantunga aapke badepapa ko.

Dhruv(smiles)- Yaaayy! (he kissed on his cheeks)

Daya- lekin aapko papa se promise karna padega. Infact aapko didi ko bhi.

Abhijeet(glanced at him)- kya hua Daya?

Daya(Smiles)- kuch nahi Boss! Bas bachchon ko kuch samjhana tha.

Tarika- Uffo Daya….ab baad mein. Chalo lunch time ho raha hai. fir sham ko sangeet ka function bhi hai.

Abhijeeyt- haan haan, chalo!

Tarika(smiles)- Divya, Dhruv chalo, lunch time!

Both the kids held her hands and moved towards the dining space. Daya smiled looking at them. In his heart, he was quite sure, that his kids were in safe nudged him and both the buddies they went for lunch. They completed their lunch with lots of chit chat. Laterr, everyone went for a little sleep. They need to look refreshed for the Sangeet that night.

.

.

_**Evening 8pm…**_

The guests had starting arriving for the Sangeet. ACP and DrSalunkhe were receiving them. The whole team was busy in attending the function completely. Meanwhile, Both Abhijeet and Tarika came down…He was wearing red and cream shaded sherwani while she was looking pretty In red and golden lehenga. Daya seemed happy but weak. Soon, the ceremony started . everyone was enjoying. It was now Daya's turn to perform…..but he was missing. Abhijeet looked around….

Abhijeet-ye daya kahan chala gaya?

Tarika- arey relax! Hoga yahin kahin. Zaroor kisi ko koi instruction dene gaya hoga.

Abhijeet- par usey pata tha ki abhi usey perform karna hai.

Suddenly, the lights get switched off. Everyone gets tensed but suddenly a flash light starts and they hear a familiar voice.

_**Dholak mein taal hai, paayal mein chhan chhan..**_

Everyone turned to find Daya on the stage…

_**Dholak mein taal hai, paayal mein chhan chhan.**_

_**Ghunghat mein gori hai, sehre mein sajan…**_

_**Jahan bhi yeh jaayein, bahaarein hi chhaye..**_

_**Yeh khushiyan hi paayein…**_

_**Mere dil ne dua di hai…**_

_**Mere yaar ki shaadi hai…**_

_**oo…Mere yaar ki shaadi hai…**_

he pulled both Abhijeet and Tarika on the stage….

_**Dholak mein taal hai, paayal mein chhan chhan..**_

_**Ghunghat mein gori hai, sehre mein sajan…**_

_**Jahan bhi yeh jaayein, bahaarein hi chhaye..**_

_**Yeh khushiyan hi paayein…**_

_**Mere dil ne dua di hai…**_

_**Mere yaar ki shaadi hai…**_

_**oo…Mere yaar ki shaadi hai…**_

_**Pyaar mila preet mili mere yaar ko…**_

_**Badi pyaari jeet mili mere yaar ko…**_

_**Kkhush hai jo dil…maine mehfil…**_

_**Kkhush hai jo dil…maine mehfil…**_

_**Geeton se saja di hain…**_

_**Mere yaar ki shaadi hain…**_

_**Mere yaar ki shaadi hain…**_

He even made Tarika and Abhijeet dance. He glanced at them…

_**Haar nahi, jeet nahi…jahan pyaar hai..**_

Abhijeet came to him ….

_**Jisme haar jeet ho wo kahan pyaar hain…**_

Daya smiled and continued….

_**Lag ja gale yaar mere…**_

_**Arey lag ja gale yaar mere..**_

_**Maine dil se sada di hai…**_

_**Mere yaar ki shaadi hai…**_

Both the buddies hugged each other. Daya hugged him as tightly as was possible for him. But suddenly , he lost his conscience and went unconscious, making others panic.

.

.

**A/N: Okay…a short update, I know. Will come up with this soon, 3-4 chaps more. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**For knowing further, stay tuned! **

**Please R&amp;R! **

**Take care! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Heyo peeps….I'm back with another update. Thank you for all the precious reviews. They really mean a lot! **

**Zenith- thank you so much for the compliment. I am glad you liked my writing. **

**Guest- main bhai nahi behen hoon :P sorry , jokes apart, Daya sir ka kya hoga yeh baad mein pata chalega. Uske liye padhte raho! **

**Tessa – you're my new reviewer, thanks dear! And about Daya…even I love him. Unhe main kuch hone nahi de skti. But Iska jo bhi end hoga, I bet you'll like it. Becoz yeh kisi ka diya hua plot hai. I had to write it as my buddy told me to. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Bulbul- Sholly baby….but the plot is pre-decided. I can't change it. But, I bet you'll love the ending. Love ya! **

**Subhsreesaha- Thank you Shona! Dosti ho toh Abhi-Daya jaisi ho…hai na… hehe :D Pata nahi Abhi ka kya hoga…..;) **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Happy Reading! **

Daya went unconscious which worried Abhijeet. He made him lie on the couch and sprinkled some water on his face and patted on his cheeks.

"_Daya, utho! " _

He called him when his eyes slowly opened. He looked around to be surrounded by the known faces. He sits up on the couch and glanced at Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- tum thik toh na?

Daya(smiles)- haan boss! Main thik hu.

Abhijeet- tumse kaha tha na ki zyada stress mat lo. Bahut zyada kaam mat karo. baaki sab bhi toh hai…unhe kuch kaam bata do. Akele itna sab karne ki kya zarurat hai? (he shouted at his buddy, because he was worried for him)

Daya(smiles)- Mere khaas dost …..nahi….mere eklaute dost ki shaadi hai. main nahi chahta koi bhi kami rahe. Isliye sab kaam main hi karunga. Tum chup chap apne aap pe dhyan do. meri chinta mar karo.

Abhijeet- arey lekin aise toh tum bimaar pad jaoge. Ab main aisa toh nahi chahta na. abhi tum aaram karoge….koi kaam nahi ….samjhe! (he spoke in ordering tone)

Daya(smiles and holds his hand)- arey, tumhari shadi ke baad toh mujhe aaram hi aaram karna hai. abhi toh kaam karne do. Uske baad tum apne kaam karte rehna. Main kuch nahi kahunga. Main sirf aaram karunga.

Abhijeet looked at his buddy. He sensed something in his words but then looking at his smiling face, he shrugged off his thoughts and then they went off for dinner.

.

.

_**Next Day…**_

It was AbhiRika's wedding day. The morning rituals were going on. Daya was busy in looking after anything and everything. He seemed happy. Dhruv and Divya were happy playing around.

.

It was lunch time. Daya was sitting on the couch thinking something. That's when Divya and Dhruv came to him. Dhruv held his hand….

"_Papa….jaldi chalo na…Mujhe bhook lagi hai." _

He came out of his thoughts and looked at both of them. He patted their cheeks….

"_Arey, aap dono yahan ? Jao, aapki badimumma aapka wait kar rahi hongi na!" _

The kids looked at him….

"_Par hume aapke saath khaana hai. chalo na!" _

Dhruv said holding his hand….He smiled at his little ones….pats their cheeks…

"_Acha, aap dono jao, papa abhi aate hain….okay!" _

.

"_Naii….aap hamare saath chalo. Badepapa bhi aapko dhundh rahe !" _

This time Divya hold his another hand and pulled it. He smiled at them….

"_acha baba…chalo. Pehle khana khaate hain. okay!" _

Both of them smiled and they moved towards the hall where everyone was having lunch. Everyone was sitting together having their lunch. Abhijeet glanced at his buddy….

Abhijeet- Arey Daya, kahan reh gaye they? Kab se dhundh raha hoon tumhe?

Daya(smiles)- arey haan, wo kuch check kar raha tha. Isliye derr ho gayi.

Abhijeet(shakes his head)- ohho! Itna bhi tension na lo. Sab ho jayega. Pehle khana kha lo.

Daya(smiles)- haan! (to Divya and Dhruv)- Chalo, yahan baitho, main khana lekar aata hoon.

He serves food for the kids and himself. As they sat for lunch….his phone rang. He checked the caller id….then looked at Abhijeet, who was looking at him.

"_Boss! Ek zaruri call hain, aata hoon. " _

Saying this he leaves the hall.

.

.

"_Haan haan, mujhe yaad hai. Main kal aa jaunga. " _

_._

" _haan, maine tumse kaha tha ki abhijeet ki shaadi ke baad main khud tumhare paas aaunga. Toh main tumse kal 11 baje milunga."_

_._

"_okay….thanks dost." _

_._

After disconnecting the call , he turned to find Abhijeet standing behind him. For a moment , he thought that he had heard everything, but he sighed when he questioned…

"_kahan jaana hai Daya?"_

Daya looked at him….

"_kahin nahi Boss! Ek puraane dost se milne jaana hai. Pichle dinon tabiyat thik na hone ki wajah se jaa nahi paaya…..wo kal nikal raha hai….US ja raha hai wo. Toh usse milna hai. Maine kaha tha ki tumhaari shaadi ke baad hi aa paunga. Toh bas usey hi keh raha tha." _

_._

"_Acha hai…..tum bhi apne dost se milna aur main…."_

"_aru tum apni TarikaJi ke saath enjoy karna. " _ He was cut by Daya at which abhijeet smiled shyly.

Daya patted on his shoulder and both the buddies shared a laugh. Meanwhile, they heard Tarika calling them….Daya looked at him….

"_Jao Boss…tarikaji bula rahi hain. " _he said so with a tinch of naughtiness in his words. Abhijeet smiled….

"_Bula toh wo tumhe bhi rahi hai. chalo, dekhte hain kya bata hain?" _

Daya smiled …._"haan, tum chalo , main aata hoon." _

Abhijeet nodded and he went off. Daya watched him going. He was sad saying lies to his friend cum brother. He was his first friend since he joined CID. Their friendship was always praised, not only by ACP but they were cherished even by their juniors. His heart pinched saying lie to him….a tear drop escaped his eyes….

"_Sorry Boss! Lekin main kya karoon, main tumhe hamesha khush hi dekhna chahta hoon. Isliye yeh sab kar rha hoon. Tumse jhooth bolna toh apne aap se jhooth bolne jaisa hai, lekin main nahi chahta ki tum meri wajah se pareshan ho. Main chahta hoon ki tum apni life mein settle ho jao. Main tumhe aur tarika ko hamesha khush dekhna chahta hoon. Maaf karna mere yaaar….lekin yahi sahi main jaanta hoon jab tak tum ho tab tak kisi ko kuch bhi nahi hoga." _

His trail of thoughts ended as he heard Tarika calling him….

"_Daya….kahan ho?jaldi aao na! Bahut zaruri kaam hai."_

_._

"_Haan Aaya tarika." _

He moved on replying so.

.

.

_**Inside the hall…**_

He saw tarika surrounded by some packets…He moved to her…

Daya- kya baat hai Tarika? Aur yeh sab kya hai? (he pointed to the packets on the table)

Tarika(Smiles)- tohfe hain! Aur yeh tumhare liye!

She gave him a packet. He smiled and opened it to find a red and cream colored sherwani inside it. He looked again at Tarika….

Daya- yeh sab kya hai? iski kya zarurat hai?

Tarika(smile)- zarurat hai Daya. Jab tu, itna sab kuch kar skte ho toh main tumhe yeh tohfa nahi de sakti? Waise bhi tumne hamesha ek acha dost hone ka farz nibhaya….jab bhi abhijeet kahin jaata hai, kisi mission pe, tum hamesha mujhse connected rehte ho, mera khayaal rakhte ho. itna toh koi kisi ke liye nahi , this is a thank you gift.

Daya(smiles)- Jo maine kiya wo mera farz tha Tarika. Usme yeh sab formality karne ki kya zarurat hai? doston mein formalities nahi hoti…yaad hai na?

Tarika(Smiles)- haan pata hai, par yeh mera tareeka hai. aur tum aj shaadi mein yahi sherwani pehnoge …samjhe! And its an order! (she looked at him with a serious look)

Daya(smiles)- Okay Your Highness! Order Taken!

Tarika smiles and hands him two more packets….

"_yeh mere bachchon ke liye! Unke badepapa ki shaadi ke liye special dress." _

Daya smiled and nods while she looks around….

"_waise yeh dono gaye kahan? Abhi toh yahin they?"_

ABhijeet smiled…._"honge yahin kahin, khel rahe honge." _

Tarika looks at him…

"_haan, thik hai. tum baaki sabko gifts do, main divya aur dhruv ko dekhti hoon." _

And she moves to call the kids. Daya watches her go…..he smiled and thought to himself…

"_Thanks Tarika! Ab main pakka sure hoon ki mere bachche hamesha khush rahenge. Unke badepapa aur badimaa, unka dhyan jo rakhenge….thank you Tarika!" _

_._

_._

With all these thoughts, they moved for the further program….i.e wedding….the wedding they had been waiting for…..

.

.

**A/N : Okay…this much for today….**

**Daya is contented to see AbhiRIka and kids happy . He knows his buddy will take care of his kids as his own. **

**Lets see, what happens next! Stay tuned to know more….**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Take care! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: heyo….i knw m very late in updating….firstly Sorry for that. Will not say anything becoz my reasons won't be enough. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters.**

**Kamikaze Black- thanks for your reviews dear. And I will be updating the other abhirika soon. Sorry for the delay. **

**Bhumi98 and lovecidduodosti- You'll know in the last chapter what will happen to Daya. Till then enjoy this chapter. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

_**Evening 5:30 pm…**_

Rajat and Sachin were helping Abhijeet to get ready. He was wearing shimmering blue colored sherwani, His favorite Citizen watch in one hand and a bracelet in other. He was tieing the watch in his hand, when Rajat forwarded the bracelet…

"_Sir, aapka bracelet!"_

He took the bracelet in his hand and caressed it. It was the bracelet his mother got for him. A tear drop escaped from his eye, when he heard a voice….

"_Aaj ke din kyun ro rahe ho Boss?"_

He looked up at the door and found Daya. He entered in and tied the bracelet in his hand and kept his hand on his shoulder….

"_Isey maa ka ashirwad samjho. Main jaanta hoon tum kya soch rahe ho par abhi wo sab sochne ka waqt nahi hai. aur maa, wo toh har pal tumhare sath hai."_

Abhijeet looked at him and hugged him as tight as he could. He was his best buddy. He had been there everytime he needed him. they were best friends cum Brothers.

.

Daya knew his buddy was sad. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hugged him more tighter as if he was hugging his best buddy for the one and last time. After a few minutes ,they parted the hug and Daya looked at Abhijeet….

"_Chalo boss! Nahi toh baraat nikal jayegi aur dulhe miya yahin reh jayenge!" _

They shared a laugh and moved downstairs where some Tilak ceremony was to be performed by ACP sir.

.

_**Tarika's Room..**_

Purvi and Shreya were helping her getting ready. Shreya set her mang tika and looked at her glimpse in the mirror…Taarika was wearing a deep red colored bridal lehenga, her hairs tied in a bun and the mang tika made her look elegant. Shreya took the kajal and put some behind her ear….

"_Humari dulhaniya toh bahut pyari lag rahi hai. kahin hamari hi nazar na lag jaaye."_

Purvi giggled…._"hehe…sahi kaha Shreya, aaj toh Abhijeet sir Tarika ko dekhte hi reh jayenge. Bechare kuch bol nahi payenge." _ She teased her friend.

"_haan, bas pyaar se dekhte rahenge aur Tarika sharmati rahegi. Dekho kaise Sharma rahi hai."_

Tarika blushed and lightly hit them while the other two girls giggled and then hugged her. Meanwhile, there was a knock on the door. Shreya opened the door and Little dhruv entered the room…..looking around….

"_Balimumma(badimaa) kahan hai?"_

Shreya smiled while Tarika sat on the bed and pulled the little boy towards herself…

"_kya hua mere bête ko?"_

He was looking at her keenly. He climbed on the bed and kissed on her cheeks and replied in his unclear voice…

"_Meli Balimuuma(badimumma) shundar(sundar ) lag rahi hai."_

She smiled and kissed on his forehead , at the same time, daya knocked on the door….

"_Dhruv beta, jaldi chalo, taiyar hona hai na?"_

"_arey 5 minute ruk jao na daya. Aur Dhruv baby, thik se baitho."_Tarika spoke looking at him.

Daya looked at them as Tarika combed his hair and settled his collar. And then descended him down the bed …

"_chalo ab jaldi se papa ke paas jao."_

Dhruv ran to his father and hugged him , though his legs and he lifted him in his arms. He waved bye to Tarika and asked Daya to be fast. Daya smiled on the way tarika took care of his kids. Meanwhile, Divya came and held his hand….

"_papa, mera dressh kharab ho gaya!"_

The little girl was sad. He took them to the room. He gave the dress tarika gave him for Divya…

"_Bache, jao change kar lo dress. "_

Divya changed her dress while Daya helped his little shaitan in setting the broach on his dress. Its was when Daya was pinning the broach, and divya came there….

"_papa,chunni ko pin karna padega." _

Dhruv shouted…._"papa pehle meko taiyal kalenge. Aap wait karo."_

"_noo…pehle me. Mujhe badimumma ke paas jaana hai…."_ divya spoke.

Dhruv held her hand…._"naiii..pehle main jaunga. " _

_Divya looked at Daya…."papa dekho na! Yeh phir se mujhse lad raha hai."_

"_Nai papa…didi ne shtart kiya. Jab aap meleko ready kar rahe ho, toh wo tyun bolti hai beech mein!" _ dhruv complained.

"_nai papa….aap ushki baat mat suno,Dhruv bahut shaitaan ho gaya hai. aap meli baat suno."_ Divya held his hand.

He smiled at their silly fights. These two were the lights of his life. His family was complete with them and Abhijeet. But, he had a pang in his heart, a fear that he couldn't overcome…that he had to might leave them alone, all by themselves. That they may be angry at him but will pray for his happiness. His thoughts came to an end when both Dhruv and Divya held his hands and called him. He bent on his knees to hug his kids. He kissed on their cheeks and forehead and took their little hands in his….

"_Divya beta, aaj se aapko apna aur Dhruv ka dhyan rakhna hoga, ache se khayal rakhoge na?"_

Little girl looked at her father…_"haan papa. Main sabka khayal rakhungi. Par aap kahin ja rahe ho?"_

"_nahi beta, abhi nahi, par shayad jaana pade. Toh aap dono badimaa aur badepapa ko zyada pareshan nahi karna okay?"_ he looked at them.

They nodded innocently…_"haan papa. Hum promise karte hain hum kisi ko pareshan nahi karenge. "_

He smiled and pulled them in a hug. Tears rolled down by his eyes. Meanwhile, He could hear Purvi calling them. He sends Divya and Dhruv with her and tells her that he will join them in a few minutes. Purvi leaves wih kids.

Daya moves into the washroom and washed his face. Suddenly, he felt everything rotating. He stood taking the support of the washbasin and after a few minutes, moved out. He sat on the bed. He knew that he should be with his friend Rahul , but he disobeyed and was in his best buddy's marriage. He was feeling restless, yet he put a smile on his face and moved out.

He stood beside abhijeet who looked at him smiled…

"_arey daya kahan reh gaye they? Sab thik hai na?"_

"_han han, tumhare bachchon ko hi taiyar kar raha tha. " _ daya replied with a smile.

Abhijeet smiled…_"waise kahan hai mere nanhe shaitan?"_

He smiled….._"Aur kahan? Apni badimaa ke paas" _

Meawhile, Daya saw Tarika coming with purvi and shreya. He tapped on ABhijeet's shoulder….

"_Aa gayi tumhare Tarikaji!"_ he teased his buddy while abhijeet shyly smiled.

.

Soon, the Varmala was done and now it was time for some pictures. Here, Daya was moving up and down for everything and second reason being he was feeling restless, yet he didn't want to bother anyone.

.

After sometime, everyone was sitting for the feras, Abhijeet and tarika were doing some puja. Everyone was sitting around the mandap on the floor. The night was going darker and so was Daya's restlessness and pain. He was still controlling himself and faking a smile. Meanwhile, AbhiRika stood up for the feras.

.

.

But, something caught up their attention…Abhijeet looked up to find Daya lying unconscious on the ground. He rushed to him and kept his head in his lap and patted his cheeks….Tarika called the ambulance and he was taken to Lifeline Hospital.

.

Abhijeet moved to the reception and called for DrShah, who was his good friend. Meanhile, Rahul came there and saw Abhijeet and moved to him….

"_Kya baat hai Abhijeet , sab thik toh hai?"_he asked being unknown.

He looked at her…._"Rahul…rahul, tum dekho na Daya ko kya ho gaya hai? achanak behosh ho gaya."_

Rahul whispered to himself…._"wahi hua jiska darr tha!"_

ABhijeet looked at him…._"kya keh rahe ho tum? Jaldi check karo."_

Meanwhile, DrShah came there and he looked at Daya and Rahul. Rahul nodded positively….DrShah asked nurse to get the OT ready. Abhijeet and Tarika looked at them surprised. Tarika moved forward…

"_DrShah, whats the problem? Aap log kuch bata kyun nahi rahe? Rahul, tum batao?"_

"_MrABhijeet, aapko Daya ne kuch nahi bataya? Aur aapne pucha nahi….aapko toh dhyan rakhna chahiye tha na.." _ drShah looked at Abhijeet.

" _hua kya hai Dayako? Aur operation kaisa?"_ abhijeet looked at DrSHah.

Rahul kept his hand on his shoulder…._"Shant ho jao abhijeet, jo main kehne ja raha hoon, dhyan se suno."_

Abhijeet and tarika looked at him…

"_Daya ko cancer hai…pancreatic cancer. Wo jaanta hai sab kuch par tumhe batane se mana kiya tha usne. Aur abhi hume operation karna hoga…par hum kuch nahi keh sakte."_

AbhiRIka and others were shocked to know this. Abhijeet sat on the bench with a thud…

"_Daya aisa kaise kar sakta hai? wo itni badi baat mujhse kaise chhupa sakta hai. rahul…please usey bacha lo!" _

He held Rahul's hand who sighed and forwarded a file, given to him by nurse…

"_Abhijeet , please yahan sign kar do."_

He signs with trembling hands. Tarika hugs him and tries to calm him down. Rahul moves into the OT.

AbhiRika sat outside the OT.

.

Abhijeet was shocked to hear about his illness. He remembered his moments spent with him. Tears rolled down his eyes…

**Tum ho gham ko chupaye**

He moved to the OT and peeped thru the mirror…**  
****Main hoon sar ko jhukaye****  
****Tum bhi chup ho**

He silently prayed that his buddy may wake up fine…**  
****Main bhi chup hoon****  
****Kaun kisse samjhaye****  
****Ab dooriyan itni hain toh****  
****Milna yahan kal ho naa ho****  
****Ab dooriyan itni hain toh****  
****Milna yahan kal ho naa ho**

.

.

After a few hours..Rahul and DrShah came out of the Ot. He rushed to them….

"_Daya thik hai na ? Rahul bolo na!"_

Both the doctors shared a glance and looked at abhijeet…

"_Abhijeet shaant ho jao…aur dhyan se suno…."_

Rahul held him by his shoulders…

.

.

.

Abhijeet went silent after listening to Rahul.

.

**A/N: Hmm..confused? **

**Hihi….ab kya hua wo pata chalega in the next and last chap! **

**Tab tak stay tuned.! **

**Please R&amp;R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyo…I am back with the last chapter. **

**Thank you for all the love on this story . I'm really thankful to all those reviewers who reviewed and gave me kind words as the feedback. I hope that the one for whom this was written, she also liked it. **

**Here comes the last chapter….Hope you people like it. (PS: Padh ke maarna mat! :P ) **

**.**

**.**

**Kya? Mujhe mat dekho…..Scroll Down! :p**

**.**

**Scroll down…an adorable End awaits you guys! ;) Love ya all! **

**Happy Reading! **

**.**

A loud scream was heard….

"_Nahiii…..aisa nahi ho sakta! Wo ….wo mujhe chhod ke nahi ja sakta!"_

.

He sat up on his bed. He was sweating badly. His wife , who was sleeping beside him woke up and looked at him. She sidehugged him and he held her hands….

"_Tarika…..wo aisa kaise kar sakta hain. Wo apna vaada kaise tod sakta hai. Zindagi bhar saath nibhane ka vaada kiya tha usne mujhse….lekin wo….."_

But he couldn't speak further. She cupped his face….

"_Abhijeet…..shant ho jaao Abhijeet! Aaj 10 saal ho gaye. Please wo sab bhul jaao. Hume apne liye, humare bachchon ke liye khush rehna hoga. Dhruv, Divya, Aarav, Siya…..in sabke liye khush hona hoga hume…..please abhijeet! "_

He just looked at her….She continued…

"_Main sab samajhti hoon abhijeet lekin kya hum apnon ke liye apne gham bhula ke muskura nahi sakte? Daya mera bhi dost tha. Humesha tumhari absence mein mera khayal rakhta tha….lekin ab wo nahi hai. Lekin uski yaadein toh hain. "_

Abhijeet didn't replied….

.

_***flashbackStarts***_

Abhijeet went silent after hearing what Rahul spoke. He sat on the bench quietly. He seemed lifeless. Tarika grew panicky after seeing him. She moved to him and patted his cheeks….

"_Abhijeet , kya hua? Bolo abhijeet…daya theek hai na?"_

_._

"_tum kuch bolte kyun nahi ho Abhijeet….please bolo!"_

But she didn't receive any reply from him. She then moved towards DrShah and Rahul…

"_DrShah, Rahul, aakhir baat kya hai? Yeh abhijeet itna chup kyun ho gaya? Daya thik hai na?"_

DrShah looked at Tarika….

"_DrTarika, Daya aap logon se milna chahta hain. Aap usse mil lijiye.! " _

And he left from there. This was enough for her to understand what was going on. Fresh tears rolled down her eyes. Meanwhile, Rajat and Purvi came there with Dhruv and Divya. They ran to tarika and hugged her….

"_Badimumma, Papa kahan hain? Wo theek hain na? "_ divya asked her.

"_haan Badimumma, Bua ne bola ki papa hospital mein hai….wo thik ho jayenge na? Mujhe papa se milna hai."_ little Dhruv spoke trying to climb in her lap.

Tarika just hugged the two of them. Purvi came to her….

"_Sorry tarika…..yeh dono bhai se milne ki bahut zidd kar rahe they. Isliye inhe laana pada. Tumhi samjha do, tumhari baat yeh dono nahi taalte." _ Said purvi in a teary voice.

.

Tarika looked at both Divya and Dhruv….and then at Purvi…

"_Mujhe lagta hain, inhe Daya se milna chahiye."_

She glanced at her hubby and moved to him. She kept her hand on his shoulder.

"_Abhi…..please chalo! Jo ho raha hai usey hum badal nahi sakte."_

He removed her hand off his shoulder and moved towards the ICU ward. He entered in and found his best buddy lyin on the bed, a few medical instruments attached to his hands and and oxygen mask on his mouth. He felt helpless seeing his buddy in this condition. Fresh tears escaped his stood beside his bed. Daya opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him….

"_B….boss!"_

Abhijeet turned his head to otherside. Daya smiled lightly...he removed his oxygen mask….

"_Naraz ho na! Jaanta hoon…..Le…lekin kya karta…main majboor ….main tarika aur tumhe khush dekhna chahta tha."_

Abhijeet turned to him….

"_Achi dosti nibhayi tumne Daya! Itni taklif mein hokar bhi mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Arey mera nahi toh kam se kam apne bachchon ka toh socha hota….kaise rahenge Dhruv aur Divya tere bina?"_

Tears rolled down Daya's eyes…..

"_Yeh sab bhi toh svarthi banke kiya boss…._(he paused ) _ main jaanta hoon….me…..mere bachche apne badepapa aur badimaa ke sath khush rahenge…..aur….aur unhe tarika se achi maa nahi mil rakhoge na mere bachchon ka khayal?"_

_._

"_par meri zindagi mein tumse acha koi dost nahi hai Daya….kyun kiya aisa? Mujhse mere best friend ko kyun chheen liya?"_

Tarika spoke while entering in . Dhruv hugged her as he got scared seeing the instruments attached to Daya. ABhijeet turned to Tarika….

"_Rehne do Tarika…..Daya nahi samjhega. Isey bas apni chinta thi….humaari nahi. Zindagi bhar saath dene ka waada kisne kiya tha? Kaise kehte they ki tum chahoge tab bhi chhod ke nahi jaunga….aur ab yeh haalat bana li apni?mujhe batana zaruri nahi smjha…apne bhai ko? Us doraahe pe khada kar diya mujhe jahan main khush houn ya roun..wahi nahi pata. "_

Tears rolled down his eyes and his voice broke. He looked at her…

"_Daya….yeh tune acha nahi kiya! Main tujhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga."_ He turned to the other side.

Daya glanced at him and takes a deep breath….

"_Maan jao abhijeet…..tar….tarika tumse bahut pyaar karti hai. Ek nayi zindagi ki shuruaat karo. Rahi meri baat , toh main rahunga na tumhare dil mein. Is janam mein na sahi , agle janam mein apne vaade zarur pure karunga. Tab tak tum sambhal lena sabko."_

Abhijeet turned to him and held his hand….they laughed a little….

"_is janam ka pata nahi tum agle janam ki baat karte ho!" _

Daya smiled…._"maine apna kaam pura kiya na Boss….ab tumhari baari…me….mere bachchon ka khayal rkhna….. Aur haan mere ghar ki drawer mein meri will hai….jo…maine tumhare naam kar di hai. Jab tak humare bachche responsible nahi ho jaate tab tak tum hi sab kuch sam…sambhalna!"_

He was breathing heavily which worried Abhijeet. Daya glanced at his kids and stretched his hand signalliing them to come towards him. Abhijeet took hold of them. Daya patted their heads….

"_bachon…..badimaa…ko…..badepapa ko pares….pareshan mat karna. Papa aapke sath rahe..rahenge humesha…."_

His breath slowed down…..and he went into deep sleep forever.

.

.

Abhijeet just hugged the kids and cried.

.

.

_***FlashbackEnds***_

His thoughts came to an end with a knock on the door. He rubbed off his eyes while Tarika opened the door. She smiled as she found Divya, who was now 18 years of age and …..she greeted them with a smile…

"_Good Morning Mumma/Dad!" (A/N: Yes! Dhruv ad Divya called AbhiRika as Mumma/Dad)_

Another girl of 8 year entered in and ran to abhijeet….

"_Good Morning Papa."_

Divya smiled at her….

"_Siyaa….jo kaam karne aaye they, wo kar dein…"_

Siya turned to her sister…_"Yesh Di!" _

Both the girls wished them tgether…..

"_Happy Anniversary!" _

Abhijeet looked at them surprised. It was his wedding anniversary yet they never celebrated. Reason being that Daya left them on that day. Divya moved to him and held his hands….

"_Dad! Main jaanti hoon aap kya soch rahe hain. Aap chaliye mere saath!"_

"_Mumma, aap bhi chalo…" _ Siya held Tarika's hand.

Divya and Siya took them to another room adjacent to their room. It was Daya's room and was always occupied with Abhijeet during evenings. They entered the room and found the whole room decorated with Daya's pics, his pics with Abhijeet, Tarika, and the whole CID team. Two boys of 15 years and 9 years were putting up the pics. The centre of the wall occupied Daya's Picture in black shirt. It was of Tarika's Birthday Party. Abhijeet grew emotional seeing the pics. His thoughts came to an end when he heard his son….

"_Dhruv Bhaiya…ye pic bhi lagao na"_

The other boy turned and took the picture. He smiled as he saw that in that picture Daya was carrying him in his arms and Abhijeet was offering him some candies to make him calm. He replied…

"_Han Aarav….yeh pic bhi lagayenge."_

He took the picture and attached it on the wall. He then turned to find AbhiRika and his sisters. Tarika looked at four of them….

"_yeh sab kya hai? tum log jaante ho na…aaj…."_but was cut by dhruv.

"_Haan Maa, hum jaante hain. Aaj ke din hum mandir jaate hain, puja karte aaj bhi hum wahi karenge. Par aaj hum celebrate bhi karenge."_

"_nahi Dhruv….no celebrations! Mujhe nahi karna koi celebration!"_ abhijeet said turning around to move out but dhruv held his hand.

"_Dad! Main jaanta hoon aapko nahi pasand koi celebration lekin hum sab chahte hain ki aap is baar celebrate karein. Aur waise bhi Papa ko gaye 10 saal ho gaye.(he glanced at Daya's picture) aapne hi mujhe samjhaya tha ki agar main rounga toh papa ko dukh hoga…..toh kya aapko sad dekhkar papa ko dukh nahi hoga?" _ dhruv glanced at him.

.

" _Aur Dadu(ACP) kehte hain ki papa hume dekh rahe hain…ab wo hume yun udaas nahi dekh sakte na. isliye hume khush rehna chahiye na."_

Abhijeet glanced at Dhruv. He could see the glimpse of his buddy in his son. When abhijeet used to be sad , then daya used to make him understand in the same way as Dhruv was doing today.

.

"_Waise bhi Dad, aap Papa ko udaas karna nahi chahte na. Please khush ho jaiye. Aaj ka din celebrate kijiye. Sabse zyada khush wahi honge. Please Dad!" _ he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"_Aur Dad, aaj sirf main aur mumma dinner prepare karenge. Aur hum kahin nahi jayenge, ghar par celebrate karenge Papa ke saath."_ Divya said putting her hand on Daya's picture on the wall. Tarika pulled her in a hug.

She looked at Abhijeet…

"_Abhijeet, humare bachche sahi keh rahe hain. Please maan lo na unki baat…Daya ki khatir!" _

Abhijeet nodded positively with a smile. A smile made way on all the faces in the room.

.

Later, they all went to do puja for Daya. Today was a Day off for both Abhijeet and Tarika. Dhruv, Aarav, Divya and Siya were busy doing something in the kitchen. Tarika came to him and gave him his cup of coffee. He saw him glancing at the kids….

"_Kya dekh rahe ho Abhijeet?"_

"_Tarika…..10 saal pehle wale Dhruv aur abhi wale Dhruv mein kitna farak aa gaya hain. Main toh sirf kaha karta tha, yeh toh bilkul Daya jaisa hota ja raha hai. Subah ke waqt bhi aisa laga ki wo Dhruv nahi Daya bol raha hai…."_ abhijeet said glancing at her.

She smiled…_"Han, mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha tha. Dhruv aur Divya sach mein bade ho gaye hain Abhijeet. Aur main jaanti hoon, wo kahin nahi kahin Daya ko bahut miss karte hain par kehte nahi."_

"_Han Tarika, Varna kaun beti ya beta chahenge ki hum aaj celebrate karein?"_ he looked at her.

.

Meanwhile Tarika was hugged by Dhruv….

"_Miss toh unhe kiya jaata hai Mom, jinhe hum bhul jaate hain. par papa toh yahin hain na…hamare dilon mein! Aur fir aap dono ke hote hue bhala kis cheez ki kami hai hume….We love you." _

The other three kids supported him. The six of them spent quality time together

.

The day passed in a blur….It was evening. Divya persuaded both Tarika and Abhijeet to get ready. Meanwhile, the kids placed the cake and other things in Daya's room. Siya and Aarav brought them into the room. Abhijeet was surprised to see the room decorated with dim lights. Divya uncovered the cake …

"_Chaliye cake kaatiye….hum Sab celebrate karenge…..Papa bhi toh hain hamare saath."_ Divya spoke with a smile.

AbhiRika exchanged glances and cut the cake and fed eachother. The children clapped. Meanwhile, Siya saw a bright twinkling star in the sky….she shouted….

"_Mumma…wo dekho….sabse bright star! Kitna sundar hain!"_

_._

Tarika smiled and hugs the little girl. Dhruv smiled and glanced at ABhijeet….

"_Maine kaha tha na Dad, ki papa hamare saath hain. Wo dekhiye…. He's shining so brightly in the sky."_

Abhijeet smiled at him…..this boy had grown up just like his father. Tarika smiled…..

"_Thanks ABhijeet….aaj sach mein lag raha hain hamari family puri hain…."_ She smiled as she looked up at the brightly shining star.

Abhijeet hugged her and they looked back at the star and their kids who were just so happy feeling the presence of someone who was not with them but was always alive in their hearts.

.

.

**A/N: Here it ends ! **

**Ab bataiye Adorable end tha ya nahi? :D Phir bhi mujhe maarna hai toh maar lo :p **

**Well, this was for someone's request. I knw …a sad one…yet I tried to make it beautiful. Hope you guys like it. **

**Thank you for all the love on this story. Love ya all! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
